


My three annoying teachers

by BMAkarichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMAkarichan/pseuds/BMAkarichan
Summary: Being an honor student, Haruno Sakura preferred it that way. Where no one bothered her, but what happens when her teachers punishes her in a sexual way? She even starts to dream about them! This was so unreal for the pinkette, her teachers were now even haunting her dreams, but, they were different from their usual selves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first three chapters I wrote back in 2014, so from chapter 4/5, there has been a few changes and perhaps a drastic plot change, since I wrote them a few weeks ago!!  
> Hope you'll enjoy this story none the less though! <3

**(Artist for the SasoSaku comic page I commissioned based from this chapter, is: KM92 (Deciantart)**

**Title:** _My three annoying teachers_

 **Universe:** High school / Naruto universe

 **Summary:** It was cliche. It was forbidden. It was also kind of kinky. Yet here they were, teachers and friends competing over a student. An honor student no less. They had to be insane yet somehow they just didn't care anymore. (I'm pretty sure someone helped me writing the summary and edit a bit of the story, but I don't remember right now .)

 **Rating:** _M (For future lemons and cussing, ehm :P )_

 **Status:** _Non completed, will be a multi-chaptered story._

 **Parings:** _SakuAka and some Sakucentric(meaning other than the akatsuki may appear such as Kakashi, Haku, Gaara, Kiba etc) but main focus on SakuSaso, SakuDei, and SakuIta. (but that doesn't mean the other sakura parings won't have screen time, 'cause they will have screen time with our dear blossom. xD)_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or their characters, but this plot-idea is mine alone! XD ( I haven't read anything like this! Well I don't think I have...have you?)_

**_Sakura's schedule;_ **

**Monday;**

_8-9.10 am Mathematics – Uchiha Itachi_

_9.20-10.40 am History Akasuna Sasori_

_10.50-12 am self studies Hatake Kakashi (her worst day, reason: The three annoying teachers in the same day! )_

_12-12.40 pm lunch_

_12.40-14.40 pm art Iwa Deidara_

**Tuesday;**

_Home studies Haruno Sakura (her favorite day, reason: No school!)_

**Wednesday;**

_10.10-11.30 am Art Iwa Deidara_

_11.30-12.00 pm lunch_

_12.05-13.15 pm Home economics Hidan (her sometime good/bad day, reason: she has gym which she loves, she also likes art, but not the teacher so much, she also likes the history subject, or used to like it... Sasori-sensei made her dislike the subject, and here she got lucky to get the crazy teacher for Home economics... Or well cussing teacher... )_

_13.20-14.00 pm Gym Mighty Gai_

_14.10-15.00 pm History Akasuna Sasori_

**Thursday;**

8-08.50 am economy Kakuzu

_9-10.45 am Japanese Namikaze Minato (also an decent enjoyable day, reason: she loves japanese and english, plus the teachers are awesome in those subjects. She did dislike economy though, she finds it boring. And here she had art again... Well it was her main subject so)_

_11-12.15 pm lunch_

_12.20-13.15 pm English Yamato_

_13.20-14-30 pm art Iwa Deidara_

**Friday;**

_9-12 am home studies Haruno Sakura_

_12.30-13.30 pm mathematics Uchiha Itachi (this day was alright, reason: she totally adored to sleep in, but she also worked on her assignments, studies, if she had any to do. But she dislikes Itachi-sensei's lessons so much, here she also had economy... At least she had origami with Pein-sensei, something she enjoyed doing, and he was quite different from the other teachers... )_

_13.35-14.25 pm origami Pein_

_14.30-15.30 pm economy_ _Kakuzu_

**Saturday;**

_*Extra classes*_

_Art+Origami from 9-11.00 am_

_Mathematics from 10-12.00 pm_

_History from 11-13.00 pm_

_Home economics + Economy from 12-13.00 pm ( she hasn't really had the need to attend extra lessons)_

_English+Japanese from 13-14.00 pm_

**Sunday;**

_*red day*_

 

**(the other days, with her schedule will be updated soon!)**

** My three annoying teachers **

**chapter 1; second term start!**

Now it was my second year of high school. I was a seventeen year old girl, but my mom liked to call me an adult teenager while I was convinced I was not near stature. Sure I had a smart brain, but I could act childish when I felt like it. I wasn't fond of adults, standing next to one made me feel inexperience. So, why not act like the child you are?

I was on my way to school. An ordinary high school, really. The only thing that was different with just our school was that all the teachers were male, although the school was for both sexes. There were three teachers who annoyed me the most out of everyone at the school. I could not understand why I was so angry, turning mad with rage by just looking at them. I had them last year and now I hoped that I would be free from their clutches. But no, he up there has never liked me so why should he listen to my prayers now?

Well let me start with my math teacher Uchiha Itachi. I knew who his brother was and I confess that I had feelings for him and that was some years back when we were kids. My feelings for him has subsided. Sasuke ignored me and acted like a jerk towards my younger years. Now I didn't exchange a word with him, he wasn't worth my precious time. Anyway, why I didn't like Itachi was that he always had cold eyes (like his younger brother), he showed emptiness on the outside, and probably there was nothing inside either, just darkness. That was what I believed and still he had not shown me wrong, so maybe I was correct the entire time?

Then there exists my history teacher Akasuna Sasori. Now this man was nothing as cold as Itachi, he actually speak (more than Itachi anyways) to the students, explaining and such. But, he did have a kind of temper while Itachi was just cold and Sasori-sensei never seemed interested in helping us, it looked like he wanted to be left alone, and not disturbed. Sometimes I could swear I heard him mutter some ungrateful things about having stupid students. Thank god, I never needed any help, well when I did, I spoke to a teacher who would actually be kind, and help me. And this teacher was a school nurse even though he was male, but he did look like a girl; he had long, smooth, dark hair while for his eyes had a brown shade, and his skin was a silky white. The school nurse was indeed a male, you could tell when you heard his voice. It was dark and masculine.

The third teacher, compared to the other two, was much kinder to us. He taught art. Art was my favourite subject next to athletics, I have always had a thing for running. It made all my thoughts go away until it would flow into my head once more. Getting back to the main subject shall we, as I said before I adore art, especially drawing. Drawing was one of my talents and that was mostly all I did on art class. Once, on a Thursday evening Deidara-sensei confronted me, and asked me to do a sculpture. He told me he would be so kind and teach me. I of course declined, sculptures weren't my thing, and beside it was just so hard. It annoyed the hell out of me when he did it so easily while I sucked and couldn't even make a ball out of the stupid clay. That was only a small pice of why he annoyed the shit out of me. Deidara-sensei was the only teacher that flirted with students on campus. It disgusted me so, every time my eyes looked their way I was near puking.

That was my three very annoying teachers. My first lesson had to be math with Itachi-sensei. Bleh, hated to call them for sensei, they didn't even act like a proper teacher should be! But what can I say about it, even the headmaster didn't listen to a word I said. Probably because he had known those three, and the rest of the teachers all his life or something like that. I couldn't even remember his name, maybe because I never did spoke to him, expect for that time when I tried to make them all three suspended from the school grounds. Of course, as usual it didn't go my way. I stopped trying to talk some sense into that principal. I'll have to just make a ticket of my own for them to leave.

This wasn't the time and place to talk about my teachers. My class would start in five minutes, I noticed when I side glanced at my watch which was tight around my right wrist.

 ** _'It's your own fault Saku,'_** this person here was my inner, another personality tucked into my mind.

"Shut up," I said sternly, I wasn't up for her little games.

 ** _'Suit yourself, but remember dear, I'll never leave you as I am you,'_** inner could be pretty much creepy and sometimes I really wished I wouldn't be hearing from her. Talking to yourself at any place and time would be told as abnormally. If anyone saw me and heard what I said to myself they would think I'm crazy. And I was probably insane. Of course, I'm nuts when you're actually talking to another person that resided in your mind and will probably never go away and leave you alone. Such was my life with a different personality living in my brain alongside with myself.

 ** _'Oh, and Saku-chan~ Two minutes until the gate closes and you'll be late to Itachi-senseis class. Hopefully we will get a detention in the first time of our lives! Oh, and, and he can be naughty to us too, right?'_** I forgot to mention that she was a sex-maniac, while I was nothing like her.

Remembering that I would be late, I started running towards the gate almost shutting. I fastened my speed and made through it barely. I halted my steps and breathed in all the air my lungs could muster. It was a long time since I had a good run to school which would take my breath away. I was just glad I made it in time, now it was the classroom left on my list. Whatever I do, I would clearly be late. The classroom was far from the entrance to the school building and you needed to walk on many stairs as well.

Breathing normally now, I trudged over to the entrance doors of the high school. As soon I stood outside of it I pulled the two big doors aside and slipped inside swiftly. To no surprise the corridors were vacant of any person, meaning class has already started. To make sure of how much the time was I looked at my watch.

"8.05 am," only five minutes late so far, hopeful it wouldn't get to ten minutes or fifteenth.

I continued my way to the classroom, stepping on the stairs, walking to the next floor. Though my class resided on the third floor. I had one more staircase to go. When I finally got of the stairs to the third floor I saw my classroom's door open. It surprised me for a bit as it would always be closed at 8 am. Maybe I was lucky and the teacher hadn't even come yet. My legs started moving towards to the room in a slow pace.

I came to a stop outside of the classroom, “Inner," I whispered beneath my breath with a tinned blush across my cheeks, recalling what she told me earlier. "what exactly do you mean that Itachi-sensei will be naughty?"

 ** _'finally,'_** the other person heaved a tired sigh at me. _**'I thought you wouldn't remember Saku-chan. That you forgot about me! But thank god you got it through our head. What I meant was let sleep with him, maybe he's awesome in bed? What do ya think Outer-chan?'**_ at some very odd reason I could hear the smug smirk in the meaning of her words.

I immediately felt my heart race and my cheeks heat up. "I won't sleep with him, ever in my life will I do. He's a teacher and I am a student, do you really think we could be together? And besides I told you already I don't even like Itachi-sensei," I muttered angrily and embarrassed, I thought I got used to her rants but apparently I did not.

"Well," I heard a cough coming in front of me, nervously I bent up my head and was met with black ice-cold orbs. I gulped down the saliva in my mouth and kept silent. "you do not need to like me Haruno-san, but is that a reason to skip my class?"

"I-I wasn't really skipping..." I mumbled quietly.

"What was that Haruno-san?" his eyes were locked to mine, it felt like he looked through my very soul and they were so cold and empty, showing nothingness. It scared me how he could be so empty and at the same time terrifying. It was always hard to see when he was in a bad mood, but now I could feel a dark aura leaking out from him.

"N-nothing s-sir!" I shrieked due to being startled. His presence was overwhelming yet he snuck up on me so easily. It made him that much more intimidating.

Him inspecting me before speaking again didn't help either. "Come to my office after school let's out for the day. If you understand then I suggest you hurry to your next class." I would never complain about him being silent again. Hearing him talk so much made him seem like a predator who no longer hid himself from his pray simply because there was no longer a need. The prey was cornered and the predator sounded like he was gloating.

I nodded, though what he was saying didn't register until I walked into the classroom to find that nobody was there. What the hell? I looked up at him questioning the situation. Our eyes locked for what seemed like a century before I had to look away. His eyes were so cold I thought they might freeze.

Then the weirdest thing happened. He put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me until I was back out of the classroom. His touch seemed like such an intimate one that it has easily danced on the border of inappropriate. He looked down at me and bent down till his breath washed over my ear as he spoke. "My class has already ended, Sakura-san."

"I-I-I see." His presence and his touch were overpowering me and making me stammer despite being someone who had never stuttered till now. I'd never been singled out like this.

"If I recall correctly, your next class is with Sasori-san on the first floor." His breath was still tickling my ear. "If you don't hurry you'll be late again Sakura-san."

"I-I'll b-be g-g-going now," damn me and my stuttering!

I put my hand on top of his and pulled it away, then I left, my cheeks still hot from the sensation, and hurried down the stairs.

Minutes later I was down on the first floor again. There was no sign of anyone, don't tell me I would be late again?

"This is all your fault I'm late for history class. Stupid inner," I muttered furiously, having her in my mind made my life worser than it already was.

Now when I think about it, I'm glad Itachi didn't hear my whole sentence. What would happen if he did? Detention or worse kill me? I guess I got lucky. What big luck I have, haha. I should stop being sarcastic...

 ** _'What? It was your own fault. How could you say that about a hot and stunning man like Itachi! You can't be me, how could you not fall for that beauty?'_** there she was again, ranting on like usual.

"That was not what I meant..." I growled maniacally below my breath. "Don't make this harder than it already is!"

 ** _'Whatever... Hey if you keep on talking with me won't you be late to that hot red head's lesson? Maybe he'll give us detention too! And then rape us,'_** I sighed at inner for being such a sex-maniac.

"I doubt that Sasori would do that," I told her with a small nod of my own.

"Do what Haruno?" I felt a dark presence loam behind me, his voice sounding like a poisonous snake. I was for big trouble now and it's all thanks to my other lovely personality. I so loved being sarcastic.

"N-nothing," I uttered in surprise.

"Then tell me your reason for skipping my class, Haruno. If the reason is good enough I won't let you sit behind after school. " he said with a bored tone as he got in front of me and blocked my view.

"Um..." I hesitated to answer. How could I tell him that it's because I've been talking with another personality in my head and I forgot the time. He would think I was crazy to talk with myself. " I have no reason to skip your class Sasori-sensei." I was banging my head mentally against an invisible wall for not coming up with a better excuse.

"Then see me after school and bring your books, you may go now," he sounded annoyed, I bet he had something else planned and now he had to deal with me. Why am I so stupid, he'll kill me painfully now!

"Sasori-sensei," I said nervously and gained his attention, his eyes looked impatiently. He never did like waiting in the first place and here I was lingering. "I have to go and see Itachi-sensei too..."

"So it wasn't only my class that was skipped, Haruno? Very well. you can meet me as soon you're done there."

"Thank you," I bowed my respect even if I didn't respect him at all!

I couldn't be that girl I always was in class, like ignoring their help and glare at them through the corner of my eyes. Face to face was too much for me, it was easier afar.

As my head was lowered, I heard footsteps echoing through the ground until it disappeared completely.

"There he was gone, now I need to go to Kakashi-sensei's class," I murmured and started to run around in the corridors until I was finally there. The clock was 10.48 am, just in time for the lesson to begin. I entered the classroom and saw all my classmates. A girl with long blond hair held in a high pony tail waved at me. I then proceeded to go there.

"Hi Sakura," she greeted with a bright smile.

"Hi Ino," I nodded in acknowledgment.

"What's been up with you girl? You missed both Itachi-sensei and Sasori-sensie's classes!" she said loudly enough for my ears to bleed.

I covered my palm over her mouth and hushed her quietly while looking around the room incase anyone was listening. It seemed like no one heard, thankfully for Ino. I returned my green eyes on her blue ones. It looked like she mumbled something, I retreated my hand back so I was able to hear her talking.

"Damn you Sakura," she huffed, her lungs probably lacked air. "and besides they already know you have skipped class or whatever you did."

I glared at her. "That doesn't mean you need to shout so loudly Ino-pig!"

"Forehead-girl," she shot back towards me and flared a winning smirk at my face.

We called ourselves by names when we argued, though even if we argue a lot she's still the best friend I could ever have.

"Class," our self-studies’ teacher called us out from our argument. "start studding now and Haruno Sakura-san, Itachi-san and Sasori-san want you to work on your math problems along with your history assignment."

Our self-studies teacher was named Kakashi-sensei and he never really bothered with us. He always let us do whatever we wanted to do. It was something odd with him, he always wore a mask across his face expect for his gray eyes and he had gray hair. Talk about old... but he was only in his twenties or so I've heard.

"Yes," I yelled back and sighed. My eyes turned to Ino with tiredness. "already got an history assignment?" I asked her while I looked down to look for my bag but couldn't find it. "Ino do you know where my bag is?"

"Yes, we have, Sasori-sensei said that we'll be punished if we wouldn't give it back in time. Oh, and the due is this week on Wednesday," Ino glanced down towards me as I looked for any sign of a black leather school bag. "tch, tch Sakura you didn't enter with a bag, you were empty handed. Forgot it perhaps?"

"Damn," I swore under my breath. "How will I work on my history and math works!"

"Sucks to be you," she smirked and giggled.

"That's not funny you know! And Sasori-sensei told me to specifically bring my book with me, ugh, why me..." my shoulders slumped down in defeat.

 ** _'Omg! We will get an even greater punishment now! And hey, now when we can't do that history thing we'll get punished then too!'_** inner was cheering with drinking alcohol, celebrating my misfortune.

"Ugh," I groaned feeling my head throb in pain, I raised my arm high up in the air, my eyes glued to the masked teacher.

Without even looking he called my name. "Yes Sakura."

"My head hurts Kakashi-sensei. I need to go to the nurse office." I announced, my left hand massaging my throbbing head.

"You may go," at first, he looked me into the eye before he agreed to it.

I said my small thanks and got up from the chair, leaving, getting out of the classroom. I sighed in relief and walked fast towards the nurse office. Thank god it was really close to the self-studies classroom.

Standing outside of the half open door leading to the health room, I leaned on the door frame and scanned the room for the nurse. He wasn't there, the white room was vacant. My shoulders sunk down in place. I placed my left foot on the carpet and soon the other one joined. Moving into the room I shut the door closed behind me with a hard push of my knuckles.

 ** _'Hey,'_** inner came to life, oh how I loved my life. _**'where's Haku? He's the only one that can make us happy and help us too! He's even more beautiful than me, ugh.'**_

"You mean us with that statement I suppose, inner?" my eyes hardened while my hands clenched in anger.

**_'No, I don't. I mean me Saku, as you can see I'm more stunning then you.'_ **

I sighed, 'this was getting quite annoying...'

**_'You know I can hear your thoughts, right?'_ **

"Ugh I don't care! And you told me we are the same freaking person!" I really didn't understand why her words were getting on my nerves, maybe because I have been bullied the worse kind. I don't even want to remember...

**_'Ok, ok I'm sorry Saku. You are me and I am you, so we're the same.'_ **

"When did you get so understanding?" I asked her, questions rising.

She pouted in a childish way. **_'I have always been understanding, but you took no notice of it girl.'_**

"Well I'm sorry," I couldn't help the grin to make its way up to my face as I rolled my eyes in a teasing manner.

I got an angry look from inner in return. It just made me burst out into giggles. Here I was laughing all alone, seeing me now I would clearly be called a maniac.

"Sakura-chan?" that voice, it was so familiar...I spun around to be met with a brown shade while his hair was black and long. The nurse had gotten back from whatever he was doing earlier.

"Haku-sensei, " I said with a dazzling smile across my red plump lips.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me with concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine," I smiled. "just got a headache sensei."

"Did something happen on your first day of school Sakura?"

"Hehe" I laughed for a bit. "Yup." I summarized my morning for him. I had expected some worry so it was no surprise when his usual concerned look flashed across his too beautiful face.

"Will there be anyone else in detention or just you?" Haku asked as he went to get some ibuprofen for my headache.

"I think just me, but what difference does it make? They'll find some way to tick me off whether someone else is there or not." I stated matter of a fact.

A dark look flashed across the nurse's face for a moment. In the next instant, it was gone and I thought that maybe I was imagining things. I do talk to an inner daily so it was definitely possible.

Haku made his way over to me and petted my head in a big brother fashion. "I just don't want you to be arrested for killing your own teachers." He teased.

I pouted. The way he talked you'd think I had a criminal record somewhere.

"Haku-sensei," I whined childishly, as he only laughed in response to my disbelief, and combed through my pink locks, with his fingertips. "I wouldn't kill them... Maybe hurt them, sure, but kill..." I murmured, glancing at him with my famous puppy eyes, and then an idea shot through my head, and grinned evilly towards him. "Haku-sensei, can I skip Deidara's lesson in here? Tell him, I'm sick or something, please?" I begged, faking a few tear drops leaving my eyes, as I also pretended to feel hurt.

"Sakura..." he started and I only coughed in reply, swinging to the sides of the bed, as if I would pass out any minute now. "Sakura..." He called me again, but I ignored it with an inward smirk, and fell down towards the bed, my eyes closed.

"Sensei, I'm hurting, it hurts," I repeated, throwing the back of my hand above my forehead, and faking it all. I felt curious wash over me, so I had to quirk one eye open, and glance to him. I was not surprised at all, to see that he was worried about me, and when he heaved a low sigh, I mentally cheered in my mind. I had just won this round and it made me quite happy as well. I saw how Haku-sensei, went over to grab a hold of the phone. He clicked a few buttons, before he put it to his hear, and then waited for someone to pick up.

"Ah hello Deidara-sensei, this is Haku, the nurse. I am having Haruno Sakura from your class, rest in the infirmary. She has a stomach-ache and feel a bit nauseous, so I do not think it is appropriate for her to join your classes, my apologizes. " with that said, Haku-sensei said his goodbyes to Deidara-sensei, and hung up.

A few moments of silence passed and he turned to stare at me, with an distress expression tilting his face. "You will have to join Deidara's detention later, to be able to keep up with the class, or so he said."

I only nodded as answer, I was too tired to care that I had to go to that blonde teacher's detention too. None the less, I had a real bad feeling about all of this... Like something would happen at their detentions... They might want to break me, but I will not go down so easily, and that is for sure!

 **' _OMFG SAKURA, I must say I really LOVE YOU, right now! I mean, first, we'll have to go to Itachi-sensei's detention, gosh that sexy guy~ I fucking want that piece of meat to myself! Really! And after that, we shall meet the red head, Sasori-sensei~ He's another piece of hottie, isn’t he Sakura? And then, we have Deidara-sensei! Who wouldn't like having that guy's face close to your own,_ ' **I took notice of Inner getting back to her own little perverted word, as she explained all of her plans to me, and I only rolled my eyes to her chants.

"Like I said... I do not like any of them, stupid inner," I muttered silently, into the bedsheets, so Haku-sensei wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Sakura, I'm going out for a bit, have a good rest," he told me kindly, earning my attention, and then I saw him smile before he took off.

I smiled as well and did a small waving to him, seeing the door getting shut as he exited the room, I relaxed my shoulder blades of finally being alone. I couldn't help but feeling tensed earlier, since Haku let out an unfamiliar aura, when he had finished talking with Deidara-sensei.

'This was about time,' I thought, while stretching out my arms in the open, and yawning for a bit. 'Taking a nap, doesn't sound so bad after all.' with that thought, I stripped off of my shirt, bra, and pants, only leaving my panties on. I was a person, who could not fall asleep with clothes on, nor with a bra on. I never really liked how tight a bra was put at my breasts, oh well, I was too lazy in the moment to care, if anyone would see me like this. Haku wouldn't be back for probably awhile and rarely anyone entered the infirmary while he was gone. He after all usually put notes on the doorframe.

I made myself ready for bed, yawning a last time, and crawled beneath of the bed covers. But as I was laying there silently, trying to fall asleep, I heard the twist of the doorknob, and the dragging of the door. I did not move any of my muscles, my eyes snapped closed, and I only used my ears to listen for anything abnormal.

"There she is mhm, Sakura-chan dares to miss my class, " the familiar voice of Deidara-sensei entered my eardrums and I almost gasped out of surprises, but stopped myself before I made any sounds.

"Indeed, I have a special gift for her, since she missed my class so openly," and that was Itachi's angered voice, who would have thought, that that emotionless bastard could sound pissed! God damn it, why did my inner had to be so horrible, and destroy everything for me...

"Sakura dear, you should regret missing my lesson," Sasori stated calmly, sounding somewhat bored as he spoke, and I could feel his stare on my shielded back. "Why are her clothes lying on the floor?" he noted to himself and then chuckled slightly, making me more puzzled.

"She's naked, is that what she expected us too? Seems like our little honor student, expected this," he said with a small laugh erupting from his lungs.

"Ah, Sasori, you're right! She does look like she's fighting for us, doesn't she? Mhm, if I knew she was a naughty girl like this, I would have already deflowered her with my essence," Deidara said with proudness hinted at his voice and I blushed at once, at the words he said about me, and himself.

' **Omfg, it's finally happening! They, they're here to attack us outer-chan! They're going to sleep with us! FINALLY! I have seriously waited for this in ages!** ' Inner screamed inside of my head, making a headache appear beneath of my skull bones. I only growled back inwardly and clutched the bedsheets underneath of my hands.

"Well then, it is time for the show..." Itachi said, sounding cold, and deviously, to whatever would happen to me... 'Oh god, somebody help me!'

Chapter 1; end


	2. Chapter 2

 

(Commissioned by me, based on this chapter, artist: KM92 deviantart)

My annoying Teachers

Chapter 2; New residence...!

I felt my whole-body tense beneath of their quite intense glances, their eyes... I could feel them roam over my body, as I heard low, and feline steps, signalling their approach.

'No...' I thought mortified, fear began washing over my soul, and my small frame began shaking bellow of the bedsheets. I was having my head squeezed into the pillow and my hands gripped at the edges of its' softness. 'This can't be happening...!'

 **'Sakura, face it. This is HAPPENING! And you're going to enjoy it anyway, we watch porn for a reason remember,'** inner sighed at me, as drools leaked out from her mouth out of excitement.

My face darkened a deep red colour at her statement. 'Inner...' I paused, trying to think of a good comeback, but nothing came to mind. Since, she was right, and it was hard to deny it. I mostly watch porn when I am alone or bored really, it was interesting at sometimes, but not always.

Suddenly a rustling sound could be heard from one of the opened windows, startled, I almost. Almost looked up from my laying position, but I forced myself to stay glued to the sheets, and did not even flinch.

I then heard one of the teachers speak. "A bird, mhm."

'Oh,' I breathed soundlessly into the pillow, as the rush of adrenaline I had, slowly, but securely lowered.

Then a cold sensation hit my whole back, as the cover got thrown off of me in just a second. Air hovered over my silky skin, chilling it down, and making me stir. 'So cold... It's freezing,' my body was a bit sensitive to the cold, as well did it dislike too much heat.

"She is red," Sasori-sensei stated, sounding quite cautiously. I only blinked in silence.

"Looks like a sunburnt, or maybe something else, hmm." this time it was Deidara-sensei's voice that spoke up, his tone filled with wonder I suspected, as I heard another "hmm" leaving past his lips.

"The redness on her back, is in a weird shape. I accuse it is not a sunburnt," Itachi sensei's emotionless voice echoed inside of my head, as nervousness overwhelmed me.

'They... They're staring at my... Scar...' I thought in panic, my heart thumping franticly bellow of my ribs, while I felt want to jump up at once, and shield my back from their gazes.

 **'Those. Fucking. BASTARDS!'** inner yelled furiously and aimed random things at them, from inside of my mind. Of course, they were not able to hit them...

'Inner! Calm down!' my hands rushed towards to grab a hold of her shoulder blades, making me forget my own nervousness, and then I pulled her into a tight hug. 'It's fine...' soothing words left my mouth and moments later, I felt her relax bellow of my touch.

That scar, I received at a very young age. When a car crashed into me as I strolled on the road, holding my schoolbag. It was at the beginning of junior high and from that day, I laid in a coma for two weeks. That is also how I met my inner-self. She was there those two weeks, talking to me, but then as I awoke I didn't see her again until much later. I kind of figured that she formed of the car accident. And Inner has always disliked someone touching that scar, or even mentioning it in front of my face. It is only one person, that can touch it, and makes us feel safe, Ino my best friend. She helped me through everything painful, she was always there for me.

A small tear left my eyelids, as I recalled my past childhood memories.

_Szzz Szzz Szzz_

_'Huh?'_ I pondered as I heard a buzzing sound, coming from the ground, and then it made me sweat drop. It was my phone vibrating!

"Her clothes are vibrating. Deidara get her phone," Sasori ordered swiftly and I heard fabrics gliding against clothes, as a small thud emitted from the floor.

"Got it, hmm. It is a message from her mom," he said carefully, which made me feel nausea strike my stomach from being anxious.

"Read it," was Itachi's quiet reply.

Sender: Mother

Time: 14.50 pm

Message: Sakura dear, there has been some change in plans. Me and your father is moving back to England, selling our house. But you have nothing to worry about, we already have set up your living agreements. Naruto and his twin Naruko, will come for you after their class is done. They have Japanese with their father Minato, please go there, and wait for them. Me and your father will contact you as soon as we have arrived in England. Take care, sweetie/Mebuki and Kizashi

'WHAT?!' I freaking yelled inside of my mind and clutched my fingers around the pillow's corner harshly. 'I had a feeling they would do something rash... But not suddenly moving back to England!'

 **'Oooh, so this means. We will live at the Uzumaki place? That Uzumaki who has a rich grandfather... YES!'** Inner was dancing around and crying out in happiness.

'And not to mention... But the boy, Naruto has a crush on me...' I sighed inwardly, as a flash of him giving me roses on my last birthday appeared inside of my head.

 **'Yeah...'** Inner noted thoughtfully, making me roll my eyes at her **. 'But ay, at least he's cuuute!'**

I almost choked on the air in my lungs and began coughing at once, luckily into the pillow. My muscles tensed as the coughing ceased and I laid frozen, not even breathing, as I was listening to any kind of reaction.

I sighed slowly. 'I seriously thought that they heard me. For fucks sake Inner! Stop making me get into trouble,' a frown made its way to my features and if anyone could see my face at this moment, you would be able to tell how pissed I looked.

 **'Geez, Sakura calm down! Plus, I was only telling the truth, that Naruto kid is adorable, and really sweet to us,'** she said as if she was adoring him in her head.

'Inner...' I started, slowly, and hesitantly. I didn't wish to ask, since I wasn't so sure if I would like her answer, or rather accept it... 'You are not in love with him... Are you?'

It went eerily quiet for a moment there, making me gasp out of being surprised, when I took notice of her flushed face. 'You must be kidding me!'

 **'….'** Yup, no answer there. Only silent met my own thoughts. 'Omg... And I thought you wanted me to be jumped by these teachers, oh how wrong I was.'

 **'Actually...'** she said but then stopped. This made me arch an eyebrow in question.

'Actually what?' I countered her smoothly.

**'Um...'**

Then it happened, a hand was placed on top of my scar, and slid upwards towards my neck, grabbing it gently.

"Ah...!" I murmured against the pillow, as the hand went to stroke the back of my head. The touches were gentle and awfully caring...

Then something wet met with my bottom and licking around the left side of it, which made me blush at once! My blood was rushing uncomfortably underneath of my skin and froze whenever I got touched.

'They... They're... Touching... M-m-ME?!' I was so near fainting, I even wanted too, because then at least I would not experience their familiarity to my body.

_Slam!_

Out of a sudden, the door to the infirmity got thrown open, at least it sounded somewhat towards that direction. And my ears cringed at the loud noise. It wasn't pleasant at all, I could swear they were bleeding from the horrible sound!

"Itachi-sensei, Sasori-sensei, Deidara-sensei," the familiar voice of Haku-sensei appeared and made me feel more relaxed, my muscles tension had left. "What may you be doing, to your own student?"

The hands that were roaming my backside, retreated at the sound of Haku-sensei's voice.

"We are examining her. She looked uncomfortable while sleeping," Sasori said with much calmness.

"Look at her back, it is red, and looks weird. We just checked that, hmm," Deidara added in to Sasori's earlier sentence.

"Yes. Haku-san, you have nothing to be concerned about. We were just checking on our sick student," Itachi-sensei said softly. Wait... 'SOFTLY!? Omg, he actually sounds a bit like a human being! What was going on... The cold bastard, Uchiha Itachi was actually showing more emotions then his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke!'

'But then... It kinda sounds a bit, fake, or at least not real...' I pondered after a while of more focused thinking.

 **'Oi, Haku is rescuing us! But what a pity, I thought we would finally loose our virginity...'** inner began screaming and sobbing, tears welling at her eyes, in a very over dramatic way.

'Ha! Then you were looking forward to it after all!' I pointed my index finger at her in a very childish way, as a sign of my discovery.

 **'Obviously duh!'** she said with a small sigh escaping through her lips and I only laughed in respond, then my eyes widened as I heard her next words. **'Naruto is still cute though... '**

'No wonder you have been so quiet around him... ' I thought, as I did an inner face palm, sadly I didn't dare to make me known yet. To the other teachers...

"Was there something else you need, senseis?" I heard Haku say after a while of silence in the room.

"Could you hand this history assignment to Sakura-san, let her know its' due to Wednesday, " I heard Sasori-sensei say, with hint of uninterested to his words. Then I heard paper flutter as it quieted down.

"Please give her this, Haku-san," Itachi said, in a very respective way, that it made me shocked, and disbelief.

"These are a group project?" Haku asked quietly, getting me curious at once, as I listened in.

"Yes, she has already been assigned to a group. Since she was not present on my class," he said simply. My eyes popped out for a second there and I only hoped I didn't get into a random group.

'Damn... Inner this is really your fault!' I scolded her, for being so kind to her "outer".

 **'Saku, listen. IT IS your own FAULT for talking to yourself, end of story,'** inner told me, trying to make her appear as smart, while she stood there, with her hands on her hips. I giggled slightly, it was just too hilarious to see her behave like that!

 **'Oi! Stop laughing,'** her finger pointed at me, while she glared darkly. This did not halt my laughing though, it only increased. **'Saku... I'll seriously hunt you down!'** she then proceeded with grab a hold of my laughing self and swinging me back and forward.

'Hahahaha, go ahead,' I thought back, chuckling towards her childish antics. Of course, I angered her, she was now strangling me! Since it was in my mind, I didn't really take any damage, so I went on with laughing my head off.

"Also, she is in a group of two, for my lesson, hmm. It is such a pity she missed it, I didn't know where to assign her, hmm," that was Deidara-sensei's quite thoughtful voice and I got like, 'WHAT THE HELL!?'

'Is this what happens on the first day... Of school... Group in Itachi-sensei's mathematics, then a partner in the art section. And Ino did not even have art, so I really didn't talk with anyone there... And of course, Sasori-sensei just had to give us a history assignment, and it wasn't even due to next week! But this wednesday.. Omg, Inner this means I only have tomorrow to work on it, ' I sighed at my own misfortune.

 **'So... Does that mean if we do not make it in time, we will get attention right? RIGHT?'** inner shouted at me, making my ears stir uncomfortable at her high-pitched tone.

'Probably... Or they will ask us to come on Saturday,' I shook my head tiredly. 'I already have plans for that day with Ino too, so I refuse to be stuck in school on that day.'

 **'Better finish the history assignment then. Though, I wonder how long we have for the two projects? '** I could only nod in agreement. 'I hope it's to next week at least, it might take a while since we are in groups.'

 **'That is correct, but the opposite is also true. Since normally, it should go faster in groups, right?'** she questioned me, her eyes locked with mine.

'Yes, but that really... Depends, on how quick your partners are,' I explained slowly and carefully, waiting for her next question, if she had any that is.

 **'What happens if we don’t complete the group ones?'** her voice asked in a very curious way, I noted to myself.

'Probably all of us will get attention, if we don't split up the workload. So, someone does that part and someone that one, then the person that didn't make it in time, will be called for extra lessons, or detention.'

**'We better make it into time then...'**

'Indeed.' This wasn't a good day at all, I had to work with others in the classes I hate... Well the teachers of those classes I hate, I actually like Art, and History, well, used to like it... Mathematics aren't so hard, but Itachi-sensei does make them hard, when he feels like it.

"I understand," Haku said calmly, as I heard another paper flutter in the wind going through the window. "I shall hand these to her, Senseis, you may leave now."

I seriously cheered in my head at that comment and gave inner a high five, or tried to do. She dodged it and went to sit by the corner, while crying. 'Oh, come on... ' my shoulder slumped down as I breathed in and out, for a second. 'I'll watch... That thing later... You know.'

 **'Yays!'** And so Inner came back to life, now she was standing on her two feet, wearing an odd outfit. So odd, I didn't even want to describe it...

Anyway, later I heard footsteps leaving the room, and when the door got shut closed. I rose up from the bed, with my palms on the bed. I then rotated towards the bedside and glanced over to see Haku staring at me, holding a few papers in his hand. I smiled a genuine smile and placed my bare feet onto the floor, cringing at the coldness washing my toes. Without even thinking that I was actually naked, I rushed towards him, and brought him into a stern hug, pressing myself onto his chest. Tears began leaking from my eyes at once.

"Haku-sensei!" I cried, sobbing into his chest, and acting like a small child. I felt his body stiffen of my embrace, but it soon relaxed, and I felt a hand on top of my shoulders. I sighed happily, while smelling his warm, and kind scent. Murmuring his name to myself. "Haku... Sensei..."

"Sakura," he spoke softly, placing his hand on top of my head, and ruffle through it gently.

"Yes?" I asked, as my cries had silenced, and I only felt save in his arms. I always liked Haku-sensei, he would always let me skip classes in the infirmary, and he had been this school since I started here, one year ago.

I remember how I ran into a tree and basically crushed my nose, tons of red fluids poured down, and I had gotten a scratch on my left cheek. Gai-sensei, that I still had then as my gym teacher, he carried me bridal style towards the nurse office, and that is how I met Haku. He tended to my wounds, bandaged me, and gave me pain killers. At that time, I knew we would become great friends.

"You should put some clothes and leave the school, before it closes," his smooth voice made me smile, but then I blushed at his statement. I pulled back from the hug and covered my hands on my breasts, turning around, so my back was facing him.

"I... I'm..." I wasn't sure on what to say, I became so embarrassed, that I wanted to crawl back into a black hole, and hide for the rest of my life! Then something warm met my back, where my scar was, and my whole being tensed.

"Sakura..." He said my name with care and caressed my back with gentle touches, making me breathe, feeling hotness all over my face.

"Haku-sensei..." I murmured and moments later, the warmness on my back disappeared, and left the cold chilling my skin, in its place.

"You should hurry and head for home, I will leave these on my desks," he then put down the papers and I could hear the door open, and close from his departure.

For a few long seconds, I stood there in silence, not even moving once.

Zsss Zsss Zsss

"Ah, my phone!" I said and rushed over to where the sound came from, I found it on the table, next to my new workload. My hand took it into a quick grab and clicked on the screen.

*Five new messages*

I blinked and then read the first messages.

1.

Sender: Unknown

Time: 15:01 pm

Message: Oi Sakura-chan! Our class has ended, where are you?

2.

Sender: Ino-pig

Time: 14:59 pm

Message: Sakura where are you?! Naruto in my Japanese classes asked for you, Oh yeah, I also gave him your number.

3.

Sender: Temari

Time: 14:55 pm

Message: Hii, it's been awhile. Just letting you know, but I am moving back to Japan now, and will join your school. Please take care of me :)

4.

Sender: Temari

Time: 14: 57 pm

Message: I also brought some things back with me, can we meet on Sunday this week? ~Temari

5.

Sender: Unknown

Time: 15:03 pm

Message: Sakura-chan! We can't find you! Where are you?!?

I took a breath in and sighed, as I began writing my replies to the senders.

To: Unknown

Time:5:04 pm

Message: I'll be there in a second.

To: Ino-pig

Time: 15:07

Message: You seriously did not just do that...

To: Temari

Time: 15:09 pm

Message: That sounds like a great idea and welcome back Temari-san :)

Not even a second has gone by, as my phone vibrated again, and I checked the two new messages

From: Unknown

Time: 15:09 pm

Message: Our father is also waiting here and excuse my brother, he's a bit... Worried, see you soon Sakura-chan/ Naruko

From: Ino-pig

Time: 15:09 pm

Message: Well sorry, but he was very worried about you, forehead! Also, don't forget or plans on saturday, I invited some other girls as well, Tenten, and Hinata. They are in the same Japanse lesson as me. Also, did I mention that Minato is such a hottie? Too bad he's already taken ay? I heard he's married with Naruto's mother, oh well... _

I couldn't help but to laugh at this, 'typical Ino.' Then I nodded in agreement, Minato-sensei was indeed stunning. I also had him last year, as my teacher, and my family was close friends with the uzumaki family. When I was little, I was in the same class as Naruto, and I did hear about his twin sister Naruko. But during that time, she was studying overseas with her mother. If I remember correctly, their mother's name is Kushina.

Moving along, I began to type my reply to Ino.

To: Ino-pig

Time: 15:12 pm

Message: I know, my family are friends with their family. Also, don't worry, I'll be sure to make it on saturday. I refuse to go on extra lessons, talk to you later piggy!P

As I was finished with the last message, I lowered my hand, and placed back my phone on the table. I turned around and glanced over at my clothes, they were splattered around the floor, and I guess it was because Deidara-sensei looked for my phone earlier.

'Now when I think about it... Since when did they have a right to look through my privacy!' I pondered and glared at my clothes. Hurriedly, I scooped them up, and then began putting them on.

 **'Saku... You are right! For once,'** inner mentioned, as she reflected back to any kind of alike scenes, where someone had just looked through the phone messages. **'It is only Ino-pig, that has snatched it before.'**

'Temari-san did once as well,' I commented with a firm nod.

 **'Right, she did back in England yeah,'** inner spoke, as her head were lowered, and her eyes staring down towards the ground.

As I finished with dressing myself, I circled around my current position, and blinked at the papers.

"They're not a few papers..." I muttered with an exhausted sigh, it looked like as if I had to work on everything tomorrow, and finish it. I think I can complete the history assignment, as well as the mathematics group project. But for the art, I suspected I wouldn't be able do it without my art partner, whoever that was.

I put the papers neatly and then held them under my right arm, as my left hand grabbed a hold of my phone, and put it in the pocket of my pants. My pants were quite baggy too, black as well, and I wore a red t-shirt. I forgot my jacket as I was on my way to school, it was probably home somewhere... 'Wait, I will live with the Uzuamki now... And oohh!' I thought frighteningly, as I spotted the time on the clock "15.30 pm" hanging on top of the desk, and my phone was vibrating in my pocket.

I walked over to the door, then snapped it open, and rushed through it, entering the long corridor.

_Huff huff huff_

My breathings were hard and uneven, as I ran towards the destination of the Japanese classroom. Moments later, someone stepped out from a corner, and I smashed into the person's shoulder.

"Ouch," I whined as I fell back and landed on my butt at the floor, my hand rubbed the sore spot of my bottom, and I glanced upwards.

"Pein-sensei!" I said in an outburst, as he turned around, and looked at me. With those ringed eyes of his, they were so beautiful... A blush crawled up towards my cheeks and stained them.

"Sakura-san," he nodded. "the school is closing. Shouldn't you be on your way home?"

"I am... Well kind of..." I mumbled and lowered my head for a bit.

"I see," he brought out his hand for me to take. At first, I glanced it, and then eventually placed my hand softly on his. He wrapped his fingers around my hand and pulled me up to stand on my feet.

"Thanks," I whispered, a small grin adoring my lips.

A small chuckle left his throat, which made me blink my eyes quickly, and just stare blankly. Then it quieted down. "I will see you on friday," and so he walked out of my line of vision.

I could only view his trail and ponder on his quick appearance and then his fast disappearance.

 **'PEIN-SAMA! DONT LEAVE US!'** that was... Inner again screaming and making herself known to me.

"I should seriously lock you off somewhere," I said angrily, while I got back to my running, but then a hand had gotten wrapped around my wrist, and pulled me into its' quite broad chest.

My back literarily slammed into the man's chest. Yes, it was man, no breasts after all...

"W-who a-are you?" I stammered quietly, feeling anxious as blood rushed into my head. Sweat drops was appearing at my forehead and making my bangs stick to my skin. Droplets of water, dribbled down from my fringes, at the corner of my cheeks.

"Sakura-san, it was quite obvious you were awake hmm. Did you like my touches?" he whispered onto my earlobe, as I felt his breath tingle my ear.

I gasped. "De-Deidara-sensei?!"

"Correct, hmm," he mumbled, smelling my pink locks. His nose rubbed the top of my head, as it then lowered, and pressed at the crook of my neck.

"S-stop," I whimpered silently, feeling heat rush through my body, as he inhaled my scent...

 **'Deidara-sensei! Finally, just what we waited for! Rape us please!'** to no surprise, Inner was cheering him on, and loved every touch he did.

"Hmm, you still smell such a lovely scent. Sakura-chan, you are different from all the other female students, hmm," he said with a small chuckle. "But you always ignored my flirts... Hmm." This time he sounded hurt, as his hands got wrapped around my waist, while his lips were leaving kisses on my neck.

"Ahh,,, S-stop that! D-deidara-sensei," I tried to protest and wiggle in his hold, but Deidara-sensei was stronger than me. I was powerless.

Suddenly, I felt my body rotate, and I was met with my sensei's face. I saw his grinning gaze and the smirk across his lips. I gulped down the salvia I had in my mouth, as I realized how close our faces were. Deidara-sensei was a bit taller than me, so I had to look a bit up, to see his eyes. His crystal blue hues, glimmering in the dark hallway.

"Sakura-chan, my honor student. May I devour your innocent lips? Hmm, " his eyes blinked once and then I could spot some redness at his cheeks. He lowered his eyelids and closed in on me, with his face...

"S-so close!" I shouted, kicking at his ankles. "Stop, stop!" I might watch porn, I even read romance stories... But something like this happening to myself, was just unbearable, and by the flirtatious teacher? A teacher I disliked, a teacher that shouldn't be able to make me feel flustered! Just no way!

"Sakura-chan, be still. You have ignored my gaze on you, for too long, hmm. Showing no interest, that really hurts ya know, " he said and then, yes... It happened, his lips pushed onto mine! His tongue was pressing on my lips, even his teeth scratched over my plum lips.

"Mfmgdmg!" I moaned in protests, while my phone was vibrating forcefully inside of my pocket. 'I need to leave and meet with the Uzumaki family! They are waiting for me!'

 **'They can wait a bit more, enjoy it, and behave like a good girl like you should!'** Inner walked around in circles, jumping down, and up, like some sort of hyperactive bunny. Expect that she missed the bunny ears and its knob.

Several seconds later, his lips parted from mine, and salvia connected our tongues. "You even taste like cherries, hmm," he smirked, released the hold he had on me. "Now you should go, before the janitor finds you, hmm."

He turned around and began leaving but then stopped in his tracks. "Also, you are partner with Sai, for the art project. Hmm. It involves sculpturing, " I just could feel the smug grin in his words as I face palmed, and groaned in reply.

"I know you will love it Sakura-chan, I'll give you a reward after you have completed it, hmm."

'Reward... ' I thought for a moment, when flashbacks of last year’s art classes, where if a girl got outstanding grades in art, he would kiss them in front of the whole class! The only one that succeeded with that, was me, and he did try to kiss me, when everyone watched. I got so many glares from his fangirls but luckily, I ran away from him before it could happen. I didn't access his art lessons for two weeks, just to avoid that kiss. 'A reward huh, then I'll do my worse sculpture ever.'

 **'WHAT!? What about our reward, Saku! You are so mean,'** inner was laying on the floor and slamming her fists against the ground, screaming, and crying, again...

I just proceeded with ignoring her whole existence and glare at Deidara-sensei's back, as he continued on his way.

Zss Zsss Zsss

Then my phone began vibrating again and I got a hold of it, quickly putting on the green button, and placing it at my ear.

" _Sakura speaking,"_ I said softly and almost fainted at the loud voice.

" _SAKURA-CHAN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ that must be Naruto, I sweat dropped silently to myself.

"I'm-" but then I heard something like a thud in the other end and a new voice entered the line.

"Excuse my baka brother, Sakura-chan? We are waiting at the parking lot, could you make it there? And I suggest you hurry, my dad has talked to our mother, and she doesn't sound so happy..." This time it was a female voice.

"Yes, I can make it, Naruko-san," I told her, guessing that she was Naruto's twin sister.

"Alright, see you in a few minutes," but before the phone got hung up, I heard Naruto's voice once again, screaming into the phone. "SAKURA-CHAN?! ARE YOU OK?! I CAN COME AND GET YOU!"

"Shut up nii-chan," I heard Naruko say and then a "peeep" sound appeared.

Blinking I closed my phone and examined it, seeing three new messages. With a yawn gliding out from my lips, I shook my head. 'I'll read them when I am at the Uzumaki house.'

*Time skip 15 minutes later*

I was running towards the car, where I saw Minato-sensei, Naruko, and a passed-out Naruto staying. My eyes widened, seeing his limp body, as I finally got to their car.

"Sorry for being late, Minato-sensei," I said, apologizing, as I bowed.

"Don't worry about it, here is your back. You can put the papers in there," he said with a small smile, making redness appear on my cheeks.

I grabbed it and nodded thankfully to him, as I went on with placing all of my papers in my bag. In the progress of doing so, I found all of the books that I needed to the first two lessons, I skipped. Accidentally skipped, thanks to inner for disturbing me.

 **'MINATO-SENSEI! he's so hot, wished Naruto looked like him, omfg~'** inner pointed out, as she was drooling, and imaging very pervy scenarios.

'He's already taken! You idiot, by their mom,' I retorted back and got a grunt in reply.

Shaking my head, I followed them in the car, and sat next to Naruko in the backseat. They had placed Naruto at the front seat, next to Minato-sensei.

The drive was pretty much silenced, with some small talk to Naruko, as Naruto was still unconscious. I did ask about it and she told me, she had kicked him between of his legs... So that might describe why Minato-sensei was so quiet.

It didn't take long until the driving stopped and parked outside of a huge hotel. Yeah, their grandfather owns this hotel, and I heard that their mother is in control of it now. It is ranked 5 stars; this hotel was beautiful as well as expensive. Only the riches of the riches lived inside of this hotel.

Anyways, we went out of the car, and Minato-sensei had the task to carry Naruto.

"This way," he said, as he walked behind of the hotel, making a questioning expression set in place of my features. Even though I had questions in mind to ask, I followed as Naruko pulled me with her.

We got behind of the hotel and there stood a beautiful pool, as well as a normal sized house was behind of it. I kind of figured it was their house, since Minato-sensei strolled towards it, and Naruko was still dragging me alongside herself, following her father.

"Kushina..." Minato-sensei mumbled, when he stopped walking, and stood by the door. He opened the door for a bit, peeking inside, and then exhaled the breath he looked like he was holding.

He went inside, took of his shoes, and put his jacket on the crook. The rest of us did the same, though I did not wear a jacket, blinking I saw a pan flying from the kitchen, and hit Minato-sensei in the face.

"MINATO!" A woman's voice screamed, sounding very pissed, and it made my eyes widen in shock.

"I'll show you to your room... Let's leave the two to themselves instead," Naruko whispered and dragged me off somewhere in another direction of where the red headed woman stood.

"K-kushina..." I heard him say meekly, before I entered my new room.

"This will be your room, Sakura-chan," she said cheerfully as she went towards a wardrobe, and opened the doors. "I already put in your clothes here, from your original house. Mebuki-san was here in the morning, with all of your belongings," she explained, making me stare with an unbelievable look.

'No wonder, she didn't drive me to school in the morning! She was leaving my things without letting me know!' I thought, slamming my head against a mirror, mentally.

 **'Ohhh, that woman! My feet are sour after this rough day today, I mean sexy day,'** and then she began drooling... Again.

'You mean my feet, Inner,' I remained her, after all, she wasn't the one doing all of the walking.

 **'Whatever.'** I sighed. 'That woman is so sly.'

 **'Yup, so true. I bet it was her idea to move back to England, forcing dad to go with her,'** she suggested.

'That is possible actually... It was mom after all, ' I agreed, as I watched when Naruko pulled aside the curtains, letting the sunlight lighten the room.

"How much is the clock?" I asked, absentmindedly.

"Ah, it's," she checked the time on the clock around her waist. "16.15 pm."

I nodded in respond and went over to say at the bed, feeling a bit tired.

"We're going to eat in ten minutes, I think mom will be done with the food around that time," she told me, smiling brightly.

I smiled back to her. "Thanks, Naruko-san."

"Haha," she laughed. "No need for for that, just call me Naruko."

"Aright, Naruko it is then," I said and grinned towards her.

She waved and left the room.

'She seems nice.'

**'Yup, I kinda like her! She's different from her twin ay?'**

"Yeah, she is, anyways messages time," I murmured and brought up my phone, from where it laid inside of my pocket.

*Five new messages*

With a small grunt, I opened up the first message.

1.

Sender: Ino-pig

Time: 15:38 pm

Message: Oii, forehead, can you help with Sasori-sensei's history assignment? I don't understand a thing. -_-

2.

Sender: Unknown

Time: 15.40 pm

Message: SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?! HELLO!? DID ANYTHING HAPPEN?!

I sweat dropped at the message and then saved the number as "Naruto".

"I'm not gonna answer that," I stated, nodding to myself. It was pretty much pointless to send him a message now, when we were in the same house anyways.

3.

Sender: Unknown

Time: 15.45 pm

Message: Sakura-chan, you better not skip my lesson on Wednesday. Or you will be punished, hmm.

"..." sweat leaked out from the corners of my forehead and I breathed quite roughly, getting nervous. "Who... Which one... Sasori-sensei? Deidara-sensei?" Then I gaped knowingly. "Deidara-sensei got a hold of my number, when he looked through my phone!"

 **'No shit sherlock, anyhow... PUNSHMENT! I wonder how that will be, also, you better save his number between,'** inner ordered me sternly.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter..." I grumbled angrily to myself, saving him under "Flirty Teacher".

4.

Sender: unknown

Time: 16.00 pm

Message: Sakura-san, please contact your partners, for the group project in my class. It is due to this friday. You find their contact information on the papers, I handed to Haku-sensei.

"Seriously... EVEN HIM!? Omg, I am never letting my phone out of my sight again," I stated loudly and saved his number, under "Emotionless teacher". I did have a feeling that I would be getting more messages from both teachers...

Then I went over to read the last message of the day. 'Finally.'

5.

Sender: Unknown

Time: 16:05 pm

Message: Sakura dear, I forgot to mention, that the history task, has to be written on a computer, and sent to my email. Wednesday morning.

And that was Sasori-sensei... I added him as well, while I was at it. Under the name "Redhead+Bored teacher".

'Now all those three has my number, this will make it hard to skip classes when I want to,' I shrugged my shoulders and pulled my back towards my lap, opening it up, and bringing out the papers. I put them on the bed, next to my left side, as I let the bag slid down towards the floor gently.

My eyes scanned through the papers quickly, until I got to Itachi-sensei's stupid group project. I almost choked and began coughing at once.

"S-sasuke?! And even Hyuuga NEIJI?!" I partially screamed into the papers and then stared at the third, unknown name. "Gaara?" I shifted my gaze towards his last name. "Sabaku, Gaara..." His last name, felt quite familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. With a small shrug, I changed my attention to the History assignment, handed out by Sasori during class today. The class I accidentally missed.

 **'It was not my fault! I actually like to look at him...'** inner popped out and blushed.

'Like you haven't told me that before,' I rolled my eyes and read the information. As I finished reading, I banged my head on the pillow I just picked up from the bed, while I had let go of the paper, and placed it on where the other papers were.

"I have to write an essay, on how the Japanese government was formed... No wonder Ino asked me for my help," I muttered and turned my head a bit to the side.

_Knock knock knock_

I heard three soft knocks, which made me rise up from bed, and walk over to the door. I opened it and smiled, as I saw Naruko standing there. She was grinning to me. "Come on, you will love mom's food."

"Haha, coming," I said as I laughed and followed her, went back to the hallway leading from the front door. There we took a turn to the kitchen, where the pan was being thrown from.

As we entered the lit room, I saw beautiful smooth, and long red hair sit at one of the chairs. While Minato-sensei was sitting next to her and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Naruko took the second seat next to the woman, her mom, and I followed her suit, sitting next to her.

"Sakura-chan," the red headed beautiful woman smiled towards me and I returned the smile. "I hope you'll enjoy staying here. Your parents won't be back for a while and they asked us to take care of you in the meantime."

"Thank you... Um?" I said uncertainly, even though I had heard her name earlier. It was always good to be on the certain side.

"Kushina," she said with a small laugh.

"Kushina," I whispered with a small nod.

"Eat before dinner gets cold," she ordered and she began diving into the food, Naruko did the same. My eyes had enlarged into an impossible size, while Minato-sensei from Kushina's side, only laughed sheepishly.

"They're always like this," he added after he finished with laughing.

"Just like Naruto then," I said, smiling sweetly, as I joined in the eating. I ate more slowly than the other two, who rushed with putting the food into their mouths. In the corner of my eyes, I noticed how slowly Minato-sensei ate.

'What a nice family,' I thought, smiling to myself.

Moments later, after everyone had finished eating. Naruto entered the kitchen and screamed.

"SAKURA-CHAN, NARUKO-CHAN, MOM, DAD?! WHERE IS EVERYONE!" gosh, he was really screaming loudly, it felt like my ears was bleeding, or something.

"NARUTO!" Kushina yelled and threw a food tray at the top of her son's head, making him stumble, and fall unconscious...

I giggled at this, it looked hilarious. Just something you expect from Naruto's family, I guess.

"Kushina...That was uncalled for," Minato-sensei said, sighing.

"I don't think so dad, he deserves it," Naruko stood up for her mom and gave the thumb up for Kushina, who only smiled back towards her daughter.

"I am not giving him dinner, until he calms down."

"Kushina..." Minato-sensei mumbled again and shook his head lightly.

"Minato, shut up," she swore bellow of her breath, a she lifted Naruto with just one hand, and left the kitchen room.

"That was... Interesting," I told Naruko silently.

"Yah, that is just how our family are, Sakura-chan, haha."

"It's a nice family," I gave her a small squeeze on her shoulder as I got up from the chair, gave them a nod, and "thank you for the food", before I headed back towards my own room.

As I got back inside my room, I went over to desk, and found my laptop sitting there, innocently. My phone was on the bed, above the papers, and I searched information about the Japanese government. Minutes later, as I found appropriate information, I signed in to my email, and then copy/past it in the message board. Sending the information to Ino's email, as I was done with that. I signed out from my email, turned off my comp, and shut down the screen.

Three minutes later, I heard my phone vibrate. With a knowing thought, I went to it, and opened it up.

*One new message*

Sender: Ino-pig

Time: 16.46 pm

Message: THANK YOU SAKURA! I love you so much! Now I will be able to finish it, talk to you tomorrow or Wednesday, take care forehead!

I laughed and hurried to write my reply.

To: Ino-pig

Time: 16:47 pm

Message: Np, until later Piggy-chan X3~Sakura

I closed my phone and went to put it next to my computer, on top of the desk.

"What now inner?" I asked, feeling a bit bored.

 **'I don't know,' she shrugged before continuing. 'How about adding Sasuke, Neiji, and that Gaara dude's numbers? So, we can know what we need to work on?'** came her pondering thought.

"Inner! Since when were you smart?! I'll do that!" thanks to her, I had to get back to my phone.

I sat down on the bed, looked through the papers, after the one with their phone numbers. It didn't take me long to find it and I began to add in all of their numbers, saving them to my phone. Sasuke became "Sick Bastard", Neiji got to be "Hyuuga Neiji", and Gaara was "Sabaku Gaara".

To: Sick Bastard, Hyuuga Neiji, Sabaku Gaara

Time: 16.50 pm

Message: Hello, I am Haruno Sakura, your partner in this group project. I wonder, what are we doing for this project? -Sakura

Moments later, on staring at my phone, waiting for an answer. I never got any, so I shut it closed, and placed it on my bedside table, next to the lamp. I gathered all of the papers in my hand and pulled out one of the drawers, from my bedside table, and placed them inside. Then I yawned and decided that it was time to sleep, I rested my back against the bedsheets, and fell into a deep slumber quite quickly. Forgetting to take of my clothes and go beneath of the cover.

Chapter 1; New Residence...! End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter~ <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyaaaa Itachi's moment and Sasori's moment!! >////<

 

(Commissioned by me, based on this chapter, from 7th heaven on hentai foundry)

My Annoying Teachers

Chapter 3; History, Math, and Uchiha

"Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan..." a quite frantic voice called me out of sleep. My arms shot up from the softness of the bed and went to rub my eyes, to ease the sleepiness. A yawn cringed from my mouth, as I placed down my arms on the bed, and quirked one eye open. With the open eye, I scanned my surroundings, and noticed Naruto hovering over my form.

"Na..ruto?" I questioned hesitantly, as he gave me a confirmed nod. "Why are you waking me up..." I said in a quite drowsy voice, as the sleepiness had not left me.

"I came in to check on you and then I heard your phone vibrating, Sakura-chan. I thought it might be important so..." he looked down towards his fingers, that he was fidgeting.

"Thanks... I guess..." I yawned and then shut my eye closed, feeling the tiredness overcome me, before it halted as I heard the same noise of my phone vibrating.

With a small groan leaving my mouth, I got up to sit on the bed, leaning my back against the wall that was behind of my bed. I looked over to Naruto, with an tiresome gaze, and pointed towards my phone. Naruto got the hint at immediately and brought it to me, I mumbled a fine thank you, and then stopped with opening my phone. I glanced to him once more, as I could feel his stares on my side, and they were concentrating on my phone.

"Na..Ru...To..." I murmured tediously, while giving him a long wave with my hand. "Please leave. I 'm going to go back to sleeping and if I find you waking me up tomorrow, on my home studies day. I won't be so friendly." I stated, quite serious, and smirked, when I noticed him tense.

"Y-yes, Sakura-chan," and moments later, I heard the door slam shut. Smiling in content, I opened up my phone, and my eyes blinked.

*two new messages*

Sender: Hyuuga Neiji

Time: 19.59 pm

Message: We will meet at the Uchiha household and discuss the project there. -Neiji

I sighed and rubbed my temples. 'Which means... A possibility, to meet Itachi-sensei on a day off...'

 **'It's not really a day off... OMG ITACHI-SENSEI! Maybe he will steal our virginity, omg,'** inner got into tons of nosebleeds, at her own comments, and I only shrugged, unfazed.

Sender: Ino-pig

Time: 20.00 pm

Message: Hey, Forehead! I am done with the history assignment thanks to you! Are you also done? If so can't we do something tomorrow? ~Ino

I laughed at this. "Good for you Ino-pig." and then I scribbled my reply.

To: Ino-pig

Time: 20.02 pm

Message: I would love too, but can't. I missed Itachi-sensei's lesson remember, so I have to meet my group for the math project. Apparently, it is due this Friday...

A few minutes later and my phone vibrated again, I opened up the message, and read it with widened eyes.

Sender: Ino-pig

Time: 20.06 pm

Message: Ah right, there is only one group that had to be done by friday. Maybe it's because you're smart ones? My group has to finish the project until next week, on friday. Sucks to be you, forehead!

I glared and put up a few scenarios of me yelling and throwing hard things at Itachi-sensei. After a while of thinking, I finally decided to write my reply to Hyuuga Neiji. Who was in fact, so kind to answer me.

To: Hyuuga Neiji

Time: 20.12 pm

Message: Sure, I don't mind, but I don't know where he lives...

a few minutes later, my phone moved in my hand, and I looked at the new message.

Sender: Sick bastard

Time: 20.13 pm

Message: I'll get my brother to get you tomorrow, 9 am, Hn. Better not be late.

I stared blankly at the message I received back from Sasuke this time, instead of Neiji, the one I replied to... I shrugged it off and closed my phone, putting it back to the bedside table. I let my back get dropped towards the lovely bedsheets and then groaned inside of my mind. 'Why do I have to go up so early... I also still have my history essay to write...'

 **'Oi, Saku! Why are you complaining, when the sexy, emotionless hottie Itachi will get us with his car, and get us to meet Hyuuga Neiji-sama! ~'** Inner said in a sing song voice. '

'Since when did you like Neiji?!' I asked, somewhat curiously, but also quite stunned.

 **'Um... Don't you remember he picked up our pencil ones, during math? When we dropped it? I bet he would be a great sex partner!'** drool began dribble down at the corners of her mouth, making me choke on nothing, in particular.

''What?! Did that actually happen...' I pondered for a bit, not believing her at all. It was just too unreal, for another kind of quiet guy to be helpful... Plus, he also hung around Sasuke-bastard a lot. Now when I think about it... I wondered who that Gaara guy was, I have never heard of him, but since he's inemy class... Well in my math lessons at least, I should have seen him... Then I never looked around boys during those classes, mostly because Ino was bugging me all the damn time, and asking me to help her, and such. That is how I got more workloads at home...

 **'YES, IT DID! Omg... You are the stupid me, aren't ya?'** Inner said with a small giggle.

'And I should stop talking to myself, to the stupid side of myself, that is,' I snorted with a quiet reply.

'-' looked like this made Inner go silent, I smirked deviously, and then closed my eyes, feeling sleep overtake me once more. But before I could actually fall back into sleep, I heard my phone vibrate more violently, as a signal it was ringing. Groaning, I snatched it from the bedside clicked the green button (without even looking who it was), and then put it to my ear.

" _Sa..ku...ra...speaking..."_ I said sleepily my eyes shut and then when I received nothing in reply, I said my name a bit more louder this time.

" _Sakura? I heard you will work on a project tomorrow with my lil bro, how have you been?"_ That was indeed a familiar voice, that I knew pretty well. In respond to her, I rose up from my bed quickly, and opened up my eyes, as I got into a sitting position: placing my feet on the floor and leaning my back a bit against the wall at behind of me. A smile adored my lips, as I decided I have let her wait too long.

" _Temari-san! And your brother... Who might that be?"_ I asked questionably, as she has never spoken about her family, and such, when I met her in england. Well then, I didn't tell her so much about mine either.

" _He is Sabaku Gaara, a shy guy, don't talk so much, but nice, and so much better than the sicko, "_ she told me, making me go laughing by her nickname for Sasuke. When we met in england, both were from here, and so both have met Sasuke as well. We didn't like him so much, he behaved so wrong...

" _*cough*"_ I heard from the speaker, as she cleared her throat, I stopped at once. _"Also, he told me you will work in two, for the project. That you will split it up."_

" _Ohh, really? Do you know whom I'll be working with then? And then there's no need for everyone to meet tomorrow..."_ I said, whilst pondering somewhat.

" _Mhm..."_ it sounded like she thought for a bit, as she mumbled. _"I am not sure... You will probably know tomorrow then?"_

" _Haha, let's hope so. So, started school yet?"_ I asked, smiling a bit.

" _Starts next week. Also, I never mentioned this, but Akasuna Sasori is our older cousin, I advise to finish whatever he gave you, before tomorrow. I think you will be held up at the Uchiha household. I also heard that it's a very hard project to do,"_ she explained carefully and I stared, my hues looking up, down, and then in circles.

" _Guess I'll have to complete it then... Thanks Temari-san,"_ I said and heard her sigh at the other end.

" _You still call me by that? I said Temari was just fine... Sakura, talk to you later,"_ and she hung up, making me giggle. She has told me many times before, just to call her Temari, not that it would make me stop adding the -san after her name, though.

"Wonder how much the clock is," I muttered, yawning widely into the space of my room.

 **'20.30 Outer-chan. Do we have to do it now, I wanna go back, and have my wet dreams of our Senseis,'** Inner whined as a child who had just lost its candy.

"Shut up..." I grumbled, getting up from bed, and strolling towards the desk. I pulled out the chair and say now, opening the lock of my laptop, and turning it on. "Guess it's time for some working time..."

'You go girl!' Inner was cheering me on, with tears at the peak of her eyes, and I only sighed. I already knew what she had in mind: Skip History, skip Math, and then get punished by the teachers.

*Time skip- two hours later (22.30 pm)*

I slammed my head lightly on the comp and felt my eyes roll back into my head, as I fell asleep. And I didn't realize, my finger had made it to the delete button, so I was basically deleting most things of my essay. Two hours later, I awoke from a loud scream coming from the house.

"Huh?" I asked quite groggily, as I took away my head, and fingers, from the laptop. Then I stared at it and almost fainted! "WHAT!?" I half yelled and only saw the first few sentences of my essay. "Oh, screw this, I'll finish it tomorrow," I murmured angrily, as I saved the file, then turned it off, and went back towards bed.

In bed, I could not sleep, I turned, and turned. Did not find any comfortable place in the bed, maybe it could have been out of being anxious now when I screwed everything up!

Cussing a few words into the pillow, I took of my pants, and shirt, leaving me in my underwear. And then I recalled a weird dream I had, before Naruto woke me up... It was really, weird...

_Dream/Flashback_

_I was running, running, but from what? I did not know, I just ran, and ran. My legs mustered strength, as I ran on tree branches, having people with red clouds chasing me. They were close behind and there were ten of them! Seriously TEN! I looked back a few times, seeing how closer they have gotten, and it made me frightened. Who were those people and why did they look so strange? And foremost, why were they chasing me?_

" _S-stop!" my lungs screamed back, my heart beating quickly, as my breath had gotten rough, and quick. I received no reply back, only more feet slamming onto tree met with my ears._

_And as I stared down onto myself, inspecting how I looked, I got surprised. I was wearing a red shirt, pink skirt I suspected it was, then black shorts beneath of it, I also wore black gloves, and a headband on my forehead, as well as dark boots. As I looked myself over, eyes widened at my new attire, I felt a hand slam into my spine, and making me tumble over._

" _This bitch is so fucking loud," a cussing voice commented, as I was screaming, when I fell towards the ground. But before my body hit the solid, a pair of arms had caught me, and now I was leaning against a man's chest! I looked up towards my... Rescuer, capturer? And saw long black hair, tied in a low pony tail._

" _Itachi-sensei?!" I almost shouted at him, as a dark blush came upon my cheeks, and he only looked at me._

" _Sensei..." he said the words, that got spoken from my mouth, as he looked distressed. "Kunochi, I am not your sensei..."_

" _Yes, you are! You are a sensei that harasses me! Also, what the hell is kunochi?!" I told Itachi-sensei, groaning when his eyes blinked momentarily, it was so fast, that I didn't believe it happened._

" _I am not your sensei. And I do not harass you," he said firmly, his red eyes inspecting me, and they were spinning._

" _Why do you have red eyes? They're supposed to be black!" I shouted, throwing my fists up into the air, and aiming to hit him. Sadly, I failed and my hands got snatched elsewhere, that is when I felt something bite them! I cringed away from the touch and heard soft laughing from above me, I looked up, and blinked._

" _Deidara-sensei! You're here too?" My mouth gaped in shock, trying to register what the hell was happening._

_The familiar blue eyes stared at me confusedly. "She calls me for sensei too, hmm?"_

" _Apparently, brat," and that familiar voice... I turned to my right side, where the sound came from, and choked at the short red hair I took notice of._

" _Omg, you too Sasori-sensei?" I said in disbelief, while he stared at me like I was some sort of crazy person._

" _Why the fuck is the bitch calling you bastards for senseis?" An angry voice questioned, with a growl._

_I looked towards the sound and gasped in shock. "Even Hidan-sensei..." I whispered, him smirking as he heard me._

" _Look at that, I am fucking a sensei too," he mused, making me think he had lost his mind or something._

" _Shut up Hidan." a groan could be heard next to Hidan-sensei's side._

" _Kakuzu-sensei..." I said knowingly, earning myself a few stars from my senseis, which only made it more uncomfortable._

" _Why is pinky here calling you guys for senseis, maybe she lost her mind or something," I heard a low chuckle coming from next to Itachi-sensei's other side._

" _kisame-sensei! I had you last year!" I told the blue man, who only stared back at me, and I blushed at his intense stare._

" _Looks like she's calling you for sensei too," Itachi-sensei stated lowly, making it barely hearable. The blue man huffed in reply. "Itachi-san, shouldn't we just get this over with? Not sure what is going through pinky's head here..." a small sigh made it known, from the big blue man, Kisame-san._

" _Why are you acting like I am some sort of an idiot?! You three!" I pointed at Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara-sensei. "Always harass me... Especially Deidara-sensei..."_

_The blonde haired looked at me. "I harass you, hmm?" He questioned and then smirked widely. "If you don't keep quiet, I might just do that, hmm," his lips quirked upwards, grinning wider._

_I blushed at his comment and leaned more against Itachi, wrapping my hands around his neck. "I don't think it's wise... You might anger Itachi-sensei," I bellowed, sticking out my tongue, like I was some small child, that loved pranking people._

_Then laughter erupted from his lungs and startled me, confused, I opened up my mouth to make a remark, but Sasori-sensei beat it too me. "Brat, why do you say that the Uchiha would stop him?"_

" _Well... You would too, Sasori-sensei," I stated carefully and eyed his expression, who only wore the same bored look across his face._

" _Kunochi, why do you say that?" Itachi-sensei asked me calmly._

" _Well..." I started, cautiously. "I don't know why the three of you are bothering me so much... I haven't even done anything to be bothered. I completed your classes last year with outstanding grades... Deidara-sensei has tried to kiss me several times, succeeding yesterday, and Sasori-sensei just gave us new work to do. And you, Itachi-sensei will pick me up tomorrow..." I groaned, seeing all of the men's surprising looks. They all shared a glance between each other._

" _What fucking world is the bitch living in?" Hidan-sensei cussed loudly, making my ears stir at the noise._

" _Well,_ ** _who cares, let's just get this over with,_** _" two different voices said, the first a bit lighter, and then the second one much darker._

" _Get over with what?" I questioned, staring around the group of men, and then I jumped off from Itachi-sensei's arms, as I saw yet another familiar face._

" _We have to bring your conscious back, if not, they will kill us."_

" _PEIN-SENSEI!" I screamed and ran up to him, taking him into a huge bear hug. "Finally, a nice person...!"_

" _The. Fuck?!" Hidan said, gaping in shock from behind of me._

" _Pinky... Is hugging leader..." Kisame-san commented dryly._

" _Now that's a disturbing sight, hmm," I heard Deidara-sensei add in, while I then could feel Pein-sensei's aura getting darker._

" _Deidara..." he whispered darkly, silencing the blonde at once, which only made me yawn into his arms._

" _This chick is fucking crazy, so are we fucking doing this shit or not?"_

" _Wait," Pein-sensei called out to the group of senseis and some unknown people. "she's falling asleep. We will have to try it the next time she wakes up. This time you will lock her in chains and keep an eye on her."_

" _Yes, leader-sama," and at that moment, my eyes shut closed, and I drifted away._

_Dream/Flashback_

"Why did I even dream about my senseis... And those clothes... So odd..." I murmured feeling myself sleepy, and drift back into sleep.

*Next day, tuesday*

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" a bang could be heard from my door and I jumped out of bed, feeling tired, as all of my powers had left me, and as I slept. It felt like I was wrapped into something hard, making me unable to move, so now my muscles were sore.

"What?!" I called back, groaning tiredly.

"Itachi-sensei is here to get you for the project, he told me you have to do?" Naruto said, questionably, and it made me sweat drop.

"How much is the clock?"I said after a moment of pause.

"9.05 am. Sakura-chan, I think you should hurry! He looked scary..."

"Yeah, yeah," as that was said, I hurriedly got up from bed, and went over to my wardrobe, pulling out random clothes. Since I was already wearing underwear, I didn't bother with changing them, and took on a white tank top, and some really short blue shorts. I skipped the socks and went over to the door, dragging it open, and making it accidentally hit Naruto in his face.

 **'What are you doing to cute Naruto?'** Inner whined and I chuckled. 'I didn't do it on purpose...'

 **'Yeah right...'** I just shrugged for a bit and stepped out of the room. "I am going," I yelled back to whoever was awake this early... I was certain that Minato-sensei would be up at this time though.

"Don't be late for dinner, Sakura-chan!" Kushina shouted from inside of the kitchen, or at least it sounded like it.

"Have a nice day, Sakura," that was Minato's voice and I couldn't help but to smile, as I rushed out of the front door.

Moments later of running from the house towards the parking lot, I eventually found Itachi, and his car... A black volvo. It looked quite nice I had to say. I shook my head and then rushed over to him, he was sitting inside of the car, and I opened up the door, to sit beside him. I plumped down on the seat in silence and looked outside of the window, ignoring his presence.

 **'Kyaaa Itachi-sensei-sama! ~'** inner got a nosebleed as she stared at the sensei.

I face palmed, mentally at her. Seconds later, Itachi began driving the car, and he was quite quiet as well. Actually, too silent, it made me feel uncomfortable, especially after the weird dream I had.

"Sakura-san," he started and I immediately tensed, feeling his intense gaze go up, and down on my side. I decided to ignore it, even though I did not reply, he continued anyway. "where is your bag."

I shivered, as his voice had gotten much more colder now, and it was emotionless seconds ago. "I... I..." I began, feeling my stomach churn, and twist in disgust as his stare had still not released me.

"Yes?" his voice said, back to being emotionless, which made feel less tense, and a bit more relaxed. Not that it was possible to be relaxed around his presence anyways.

"Forgot it..." I said dumbly, feeling his glance leave my body, as the car stopped, at this I looked around where we were. I took notice of a huge house, it looked like a freaking mansion, and it even had a Uchiha crest on the house. As I went to open the door, I heard a lock sound, and blinked.

"You are not leaving so quickly. Sakura-san," he said, his voice lowering for each word he spoke, and it made the disgust feeling coming back to my abdomen. Decades later, or at least it felt like it... I felt fingers wrap around my neck and fastened on my throat, his nails pointing at my lungs. With one pull of his arm, my back met with his hard chest, as I was forced to sit on his lap. His hand, still squeezing my neck, and making it unable to breathe.

"You should learn, not to skip any more of my classes, Sakura-san," he whispered duskily, as I felt his other hand, that wasn't crushing my lungs, place on top of my navel. It slid down towards my inner thighs, beneath of my shorts, and close to my panties.

 **'Seriously that was about time! Itachi-sensei! Hurry please! Mhm, now this is hot, so much better then porn,'** Inner's lips was smeared with her own drool, as she took out a camera from nowhere, and began taking pictures.

I on the other hand shrieked, though not really making any sounds, as his hand wouldn't leave my throat alone. After a few thoughts inside of my head, I brought my hand towards his, and pierced my nails through his skin. At this, he finally released me, and looked over at his wounded hand.

"Hn, you deserve to be punished," he murmured as he put the bloodied hand on my lips. "lick it clean."

First, I refused, but then as I felt his other hand place just above my panties, I protested into his hand. "Lick it clean, or feel pain." I did as request, after a moment of pondering.

My tongue swirled out slowly past my lips, then I placed it softly on where the blood was leaking from, and began licking. I grabbed a hold of his hand with both of mine and put it closer to my mouth, holding it firm, as I began sucking on the blood.

_Slurp suck slurp_

I blushed as I felt myself getting wet down there, I pulled back from his hand, when I finished. I cleaned my mouth with the palm of my head, my eyes half lidded, and my face flushed.

"There, let me go already," I murmured, feeling heat rush into my body.

"I don't think you wish that, Sakura-san," he whispered and then two pair of fingers squeezed around my hidden jewel.

A scream rustled from my lungs, but got silenced by Itachi-sensei hand, the one I had just licked off...

 **''Mhm, this feels good,'** inner muttered in bliss, making me get redder at her flexible comment.

Itachi put his, quite cold lips onto my neck, and shivers went down my spine. His fingers were stroking around my sensitive spot and I couldn't help but to moan beneath of his hand.

'This was really better then porn...' I though silently, eyeing inner, as she partly fainted at the sight.

Then his hand went to pull down my shorts, so my white underwear was visible to the sight, and I was positioned on top of Itachi's legs, as my slightly parted legs, were pointing towards the window. I blushed and only hoped no one would caught us in this act... Well him forcing himself onto me, even if I might have gotten some help, I refused to have someone staring at this embarrassing form!

Moments later, he went on with pulling down my panties too, so my hidden parts were visible, and that is when I saw how wet I was. It was seriously dripping down there. A blush crept at my checks and I shut my eyes closely, scared to look ahead.

"This is what you have been waiting for all along, Sakura-san," he spoke, huskily into my neck, as he forced a finger in my tight hole. A gasp of pleasure left my mouth and I tried to stifle in the moans, I felt coming.

After a while of having his one finger deep inside of me, I saw lightning flash in front of my eyes, and I looked up at once.

"W-who?" I spurted out, noticing the person's ringed, orange mask. My vision shifted towards the phone he was holding and taking... PICTURES?! "S-st-ahhh," I moaned, when Itachi's hand had ceased it's hold onto me. It was still in front of my mouth, but not not really pressing onto my face, so I was able to speak now. I could move my lips freely.

The man who took the pictures waved eagerly at me, while I shoved him a glare. Then it did some weird hand gestures and I felt Itachi-sensei's head nod, as if he just agreed towards the masked man.

The masked man's body turned around in one sway and left us, in pure silence.

"That was for blackmail," he spoke emotionlessly, as another finger plunged my insides, and stirred, hitting my walls forcefully. "So, you won't try and skip my classes again." his chilling voice washed over me, as he got back to nibble on my neck. My skin stood at each end and I felt myself screaming loudly. Screaming for pleasure and begging him to stop, I even yelled for help! And that was when his hand pushed onto my lips roughly, cutting up my lips in the process, by his fingernails.

"You should do well and stop your struggling, Sakura-san," this time his voice had gotten colder, much colder, and I didn't like it. This is the first time I saw a different side, of the always quiet, and emotionless teacher. And I must admit, I disliked this with all of my heart. I preferred his ignorance to everyone in the class, doing his own things, but now... Here he was... Touching me, for skipping his class... And I am sure I wasn't the only that has ignored his class... Even if it was a pure accident...

 **'Pfft, stop that! You will thank me for it in the end anyways, look at how you are enjoying yourself!'** Inner came back from the dead and smirked, whilst I shook my head, and made an inward sigh.

Then a third finger joined in and I felt something deep, a real deep sensation cross over. Then it teared at my insides and clawing its way out. A scream burst out from my throat, as I threw my head back against Itachi-sensei's shoulder.

"Ohhh! Aaah! This... Ooohh!" I moaned at the very first time of having an intense orgasm.

 **'That was... way too intense...'** Inner huffed at the corner of my mind and I nodded in agreement.

Zsss Zsss Zssss

I heard the buzzing sound of my phone as it vibrated inside of my pocket, shakily I grabbed a hold of it, and put it to my ear.

" _Y..yes.."_ I breathed lowly, the orgasm still tilting my insides.

" _Hn, where are you? It has gone an hour,"_ the gruffly voice said, sounding annoyed.

I tried to speak, but it was so hard to muster the words. The feeling at my purity, was just too much to bear.

" _She is on her way, Ototo,"_ Itachi said into the phone and brought up his hand, that laid above my nakedness. As he hovered it over my eyes, I took notice of how wet his fingers were, with all of my love juices... He placed some of his fingers inside of my lips and I groaned in reply, blushing madly.

"Mghfkmhgfghgf," Itachi ignored my complaints and snatched my phone of my ear, deciding he would speak with his jerk as of a brother.

" _Which one is Sakura-san partnered with, ototo,"_ he asked into the speaker, making me roll my eyes, 'Like it was important for him to know,' I thought with a sweat drop.

" _...Gaara."_ he murmured after a pause, I bet he got confused as well to why his brother even asked.

" _He already left, hn."_ He added moments after.

" _Then I'll drive here there, which house?"_

" _He said they're staying with their cousin, Sasori-sensei...Hn."_

" _Thank you, ototo,"_ he said, hanging up, and putting back the phone in my pocket. His hand placed at my back and pushed me slightly forward, so my face splashed into the window.

"That hurt," I swore quietly, rubbing my cheeks, and forehead. Before I even had the chance to fix my panties, and shorts, he had already started the car, surprising me. In a hurry, I brought my hands down to my panties, dragged them up, and felt how the wetness from the fabrics glided against my thighs. I shrugged the feeling off and put back my shorts, as I sat there silently in my seat, my crotch tingling unstoppably. My face was red, in heat, and of shame.

 **'Hey... HEY SAKURA!'** my inner shouted from the depths of my mind and I scowled at her loudness. 'What?!' **'Does this mean... We will also meet Sasori-sensei... And Temari's little brother Gaara?! We might even meet Temari too!'**

'Are you thinking any dirty thoughts again inner...' I heaved an tiresome sigh at her.

' **Oh, come on, like I didn't see how you enjoyed Itachi's fingers. Geez.'**

I decided to go back to ignoring her. Moments later, Itachi-sensei stopped his car for a second time, and this time I spotted an apartment complex. 'And I was sure Sasori-sensei was also rich...'

'Who cares, he's hot as hell!' Inner cheered and made a high five to her own shadows... Yes, shadows... Blinking, I changed my attention towards my teacher, who had said something...?

"Um... Repeat that please..." I whispered, uncertainly.

"Tell Sasori-sensei, to check his phone, Sakura-san," he spoke and I nodded swiftly, as I then got out of the car, seeing how he smirked towards me.

'But why did I have to tell him that anyways...' I sighed and watched as the car retreated and drove on the roads. With a small slump of my shoulders, I headed towards the apartment, and glanced around. 'Either the door will have "Akasuna" or "Sabaku",' I pondered silently towards myself.

 **'I don't think there will be Sabaku, but Akasuna... It's Sasori-sensei apartment, right?'** Inner told me, carefully looking for my reaction.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care," I muttered fiercely, trying to dissolve of the image of her stripping at a bar...

"Are you... Talking to yourself?" I heard a low voice at the front. I glanced up and saw someone that resembled Sasori-sensei a bit, but he had dark eyeliner around his eyes, and a tattoo over his right eye.

"Gaara?" I said without thinking.

"Yes," he nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. "this way, Haruno-san." He led me inside of the apartment.

When we got inside, I stared amazed at the apartment. It was big and beautiful, taking my breath away. There were lots of red, gold, and yellow adoring the walls. In the corner of my eyes, I spotted crafted dolls at the shoe rack.

"Wow...!" I said, as my lips had parted, and I was now gaping at the pretty handy work.

"It's made by my cousin, Sasori," he told me calmly, while dragging off his footwear, and hanging his jacket by at one of the crooks. I followed his lead and pulled off my own shoes, sandals actually, and then I placed them next towards the tiny dolls. They were in a very small size, I noted.

"Come," Gaara had rounded his fingers around my wrist, as he pulled me along, wherever we were heading too. Then we stopped, having gotten all the way towards the living room, and it was seriously huge. From the outside, it was impossible believe that something big would fit.

He directed me to sit at the couch while he was getting the needed things for our project. As I waited, I heard the front door swirl open, and then moments later, Sasori-sensei entered the living room. First we shared a few glances, until I decided to break it, and look away. This action made him chuckle slightly.

"Are you done with your essay for my class, Haruno-san?" He asked me, appearing as if he didn't care anyway, but had to ask, since I was his student.

"No..." I face palmed, remembering that I had accidentally deleted the whole thing. Only leaving behind a few sentences...

"Sasori-sensei!" I called, recalling what Itachi told me to do.

"What?" He snapped angrily, ruffling towards his red locks, while his eyebrows furrowed slightly. I assumed he wasn't in a very good mood... I shuddered as I heard his next words. "Do keep me waiting and I'll do something about that mouth, of yours, Haruno-san," his voice ripped with venom, making me even more scared to say a word. But I forced myself to speak. "Um... Itachi-sensei, told me that he wants you to check his p-hone," I said simply, feeling a bit awkward, as I stuttered towards the end.

For long moments, I could feel his gaze set on me, and then I heard a click sound, probably coming from his phone. Then a smirk appeared and he turned around the phone, to show me a picture... A picture of myself... Naked in Itachi's car... Having an orgasm...

'OMG!' I screamed, my nose bleeding at the view of myself. I turned around and leaned at the far end of the cough, swinging back, and forward. "This can't be happening... This can't be happening... This can't be happening... " I chanted to myself, as I heard the sound of the phone shutting close, and soundless steps approaching.

"You shouldn't have enjoyed that, dirty little girl," a warm breath stung my ear as my nipple got pinched from under the cloth, making me pant. Then he pinched it harder and I kept a scream from escaping my mouth. "painful, isn't it?"

"S..stop," I gasped quietly, feeling his other hand slid underneath my shirt, and press against my scar.

This made my inner loose her mind, she was already throwing things in my mind, and yelling murderous, threatening words. I tried to calm her, but with the situation I was in, my own was soon to be lost. I felt tears swelling at the peak of my eyes, I mustered enough power to keep them from leaking, but it was so hard... So painful... The memories...

"Sasori, what are you doing to my partner?" That was Gaara's voice, anger hinted to the tone he used while speaking.

This made the red headed sensei let go of his grip. "Nothing of importance, brat." and after while, of me just staying there all frozen, there was a hand on top of my head. Stroking it gently. I visually relaxed into the kind gesture and felt him pulling me too look towards him, my watery eyes opened, and closed, staring.

His fingers trailed the water at my eyes and whipped them away, with a small smile. "Can we begin now?" he asked in a quiet whisper. I nodded my head and tried to form a smile at my lips, but it was hard.

I sat next to him, as he went over to sit by the equipment, and then he explained to me what we had to do. We had to do a poster with math problems, very complicated math problems too. So there were some colored pencils, as he gave me the paper to color. I did as told and watched in the corner of my eyes, when he was attempting to solve the problems. I must say, he was a genius. The problems he had solved so far, were really hard, but it didn't take him a few seconds to complete them.

'I think we will get passing grades for this, what do you say inner?' I laughed when she sniffled in response. **'… I want my... Punishment... By Itachi-sensei... Meanie outer-chan...'**

'Of course you do,' I said, smirking, as I went to grab a hold of a pink pen, and a blue one. I smeared pink and blue together on the paper.

"Done," Gaara had put down the pen on the table and looked over to my work on the poster.

"You're quick," I stated the obvious and he merrily nodded.

*30 minutes later*

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, as I finally finished with the poster. I handed it towards Gaara, who had offered to put the pieces together. I thanked him gratefully as I checked my phone.

*4 new messages*

Sender: Naruto

Time:12.00 pm

Message: SAKURA-CHAN?! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! No... she has only been away for three hours -_- NARUKO STOP TAKING MY PHONE! ALSO SAKURA-CHAN! HURRY BACK! DINNER IS AT FOUR.

"If it is at four, I don't need to hurry..." I murmured, earning a concerned look from Gaara. I laughed sheepishly towards him. "N-nothing!" He still eyed me suspiciously before he went back to the work at hand.

I went on to read the second message.

Sender: Flirty teacher

Time: 11.58 am

Message: *picture showing* I see you had fun with the Uchiha, hmm. You better stay after class tomorrow, hmm.

My mouth gaped at the picture and I hurriedly covered my phone, from Gaara's silent stares.

'Even Deidara-sensei has that picture... Those three,' I shifted my weight on the couch, a bit more to the side, as I uncovered the phone, and began typing a reply, hastily.

To: Flirty teacher

Time: 12.02 pm

Message: Deidara-sensei... That was really uncalled for and a teacher shouldn't be blackmailing his student, now I really want to skip you lesson tomorrow.

After clicking the sending button, I continued with reading the last messages on my phone.

Sender: Ino-pig

Time: 11.55 am

Message: OI FOREHEAD! Guess what, I got an A on the essay! Thank you so much for the help, I promise I'll buy you anything you wish, FOR FREE!~Ino

This made me giggle slightly.

To: Ino-pig

Time: 12.05 om

Message: That's good piggy-chan, I want lots of ice cream on saturday! Also, did he already correct yours then? I need to hurry with finishing mine. T_T

Now I went towards the last message. "Another one from Naruto," I stated calmly to myself, before I opened it.

Sender: Naruto

Time: 11.50 am

Message: Sakura-chan... I am sorry for waking you up earlier... But Itachi-sensei really scared the shit out of me, believe it!

I decided to write him a reply.

Tor: Naruto

Time: 12.10 pm

Message: Don't worry about it Naruto, I'll see ya when I get home.

One second my phone vibrated again and I looked at the message board.

Sender: Naruto

Time: 12.10 pm

Message: SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?! Hurry home, SAKURA-CHAN!

Ignoring his message with a silent glance, I placed down my phone back inside of my pocket, where it belongs, and looked towards Gaara, when I heard something buzzing.

His hand reached out towards the phone on the table and he turned on the object, putting it to his ears. He didn't get any chance to speak, as a person yelled into his ear.

" _GAARA?! DO YOU KNOW WHERE SAKURA-CHAN IS?! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE SAME PROJECT AS YOU, RIGHT?!"_ It felt like if my ears would drop from my head and get destroyed, that is how loudly he yelled.

Gaara had taken the phone away from his ear, as he looked dissatisfied. After a moment, Naruto's voice quieted down, and we heard another at the end. _"Gaara, sorry for my brother. He's just worried about Sakura-chan, if she is with you, tell her I said Hi."_ then we were met with a *peeep* sound. Gaara closed it and held it, securely, as if he was in deep thought.

"Well, we are finished here," he turned to me.

"You know the Uzumakis?" I voiced my thoughts aloud, seeing a smirk adore his lips. Then his lips parted. "Yes. We are friends."

"I see..." I mumbled and rose up from my sitting position on the sofa. "I'll take my leave then. I still have to finish the history essay, that Sasori-sensei handed on monday."

"You where the one that skipped, both Sasori, and Itachi-sensei classes? They did not look pleased. Having their lessons skipped on the first day," he noted slowly, rising up as well.

"Yeah.. Though it was an accident, but oh well," I muttered and shrugged.

"Mhm, I'll let Sasuke, and Neiji know, that we are done."

"Please do," I said and thanked him and as I began walking, I felt the wetness between of my legs grind against my thighs, and my hidden parts. I growled silently. 'Those stupid fluidly panties..'

"You ok?" He asked me, I only grimaced back, and strolled out of the living room, giving him a last wave. "I can find my own way out," I called, when I heard him walk after me.

As I stood outside of the living room's door, I found my sensitive spot tingle even more, and it frustrated me. "I'll borrow the bathroom first..." I announced, as I made my way towards what seemed like a bathroom. I opened up the door and then stepped in, hearing water pouring, from behind of the shower curtains.

I yelped quietly, when I saw Sasori-sensei step out of the shower. The curtains parted and my eyes slid down from his chest, towards his manhood, staring with widen hues. Then I covered them at once, while inner got a HUGE nosebleed.

 **'OMFG THAT THING IS HUGE!'** inner had time to say, before she was out blank.

"Sakura-san," he observed dryly, not caring in the slightest that I saw him naked. "why do you smell like you are in heat?"

My eyes flashed in anger. "I am not!" I retorted, trying to stand my ground, in my teacher's house.

I could hear him chuckling. "Then why is there a stain on your pants? Sakura dear."

"There is not!" I said shielding my crotch from his view, then he came closer, his naked body... So close! His newly cleaned hands placed on my shoulders and the warm water stained my clothes.

"I doubt that," he said, looking bored as he stared into my eyes. I gulped when I saw him smirking. "pardon."

I raised an eyebrow when he went to sit on his knees, in front of my hidden parts! He pulled down, both my panties, and pants in one swish. My hands were still covering my innocence and so he had to pull them aside, to be able to see anything. Which he did, he pinned my arms behind of my back, with one hand. I snarled threatening, but he ignored my rage, and went on to part my neither lips.

"You're dripping," he stated and smelled my scent... His nose was pressing against it and I felt the tingling sensation increase like to no end. It felt so weird and at the same time so good.

 **'I am going to faint again, I fucking love this,'** inner said, as she slowly began waking up from her unconscious state, but it didn't really mattered. She had already gotten back into a deep, pervy slumber.

"Sasori-sensei... Please stop, I... I need to leave," I said, hoarsely, as I missed the feeling of cool water in my mouth. It was so dry.

"Is that so," he spoke lowly, while I felt a finger getting inserted.

"Oooh god," I whimpered at the feeling and felt myself leaking, more sticky liquid pouring out of my lower lips.

After a few moments of my face getting hotter and the tingling sensation, enlarging. A soft knock could be heard. "Sakura?" He said. "you have been in there for awhile already." he commented, making me blush madly, as my body lowered, and pushed Sasori, making him stumble a bit. I took this chance and hurriedly put back my panties, and pants, while I opened the door slightly, to make sure he wouldn't see the naked red head on the floor. I slid out between the door gap and closed the door, grabbing a hold of Gaara, and pulling him with me. Like I would let him find out that I accidentally stepped inside of the bathroom while Sasori-sensei was showering!

Gaara looked taken aback at my pulling, but didn't make any sign of trying to get out of my grip. We made it towards the hall and I grabbed a hold of my shoes, throwing them on.

"Then I'll take my leave now, it was nice meeting you Gaara-san," I bowed respectfully and he nodded, watching me as I turned around, and left.

When he had shut the front door, I dashed out from the apartment lot, and went to stand a few good meters away from it. Then I check the clock on my phone, staring at the time. "13.00 pm..."

"Soo... How do I get back to the Uzumaki place," I pondered, staring absentmindedly on my phone's screen. With no inner to reply to my worries, I sighed, and opened placed the phone on my ear. Waiting for the person to answer. After a small *peep* sound, I heard the familiar voice of Temari.

"Hii, need any help?" she questioned, curiously.

" _Can you pick me up, outside of your cousin's apartment?"_ I asked, with a hopeful glint in my hues.

"Sure, I'll be there in five minutes," she told me and then hang up. I smiled and after a few minutes, I could already see her car driving in, I did a small victory dance in my head, as Inner was snoring away this stunning day...

I strolled towards the car, opened the door, and plopped down on my seat. I smiled cheerfully to her.

"What have you been doing over there?" she asked, with a sly smirk set in place.

I blushed. "Me and Gaara got to be partners, so we finished our part just moments ago."

"Ahh," she mumbled, focusing on the road, as she started the car.

Chapter 3; History, Math, and Uchiha end


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter, I started writing in 2017 a few weeks ago!

 

 

 

 

**Author note: I do not own Naruto, if I did Sarada’s father would have been Itachi!**

 

My three Annoying Teachers

 

Chapter 4; Dreaming of the teachers

 

” Thanks for picking me up, Temari,” A small smile dazzled my lips, as I leaned back into the seat and resting my head. Temari returned the gesture and focused back on the road, she gets quite silent while driving. Probably focused to 100 percent.

 

It had been a rough morning. Being ravished by both Itachi-sensei and Sasori-sensei. Not only that, but they even got a picture of my dilemma. Sighing, I shook my head, trying to disband the thoughts. Thinking of it only made me more mad and depressed.

 

After a while of staring out the window, my eyelids lowered. While feeling the sleep wanting to overtake me, I couldn't resist and fell into its' depths...

 

_Dream/Flashback_

_Opening my eyes, I glanced around the room I currently resided in. Seeing mostly black stone walls, I let out a gasp and hurriedly glanced down at myself. 'Chains...?' I tried to muster some strength into my body and break free, but it was useless. Those things stuck tight to my feet, hands and around my abdomen._

_'Where the hell am I?' Confused, I glanced around the room one more time and then stopped. My eyes spotted red flaming hair, that just entered from a door. A small light shined from his hand as a candle stayed put on his palm, while he walked._

_“Sasori-sensei... Gonna harass me some more, aren't you?” I sighed lazily, getting tired while meeting them almost every day but now in my dreams too? This was just absurd._

 

_“You're really weird, Sasori-sensei. Why would you do something like that to me in your own house and not only that, while your cousin was just right outside!” I complained strongly, rolling my eyes as some anger grew of the memory._

_Bending down, he placed the candle in front of me and then also sat down across from my chained self. I watched him with a dull gaze, not caring much, since I wouldn't be able to do anything anyways._

_A bored gaze locked with my own. The movement of his hand startled me, as it got placed on my forehead, while he leaned in closer. Red strands laid lazily, covering a bit of his dulled eyes. He seemed so uninterested. “Whatever you see in your other world, is false.”_

_“Sasori-sensei? What do you mean?!?” I questioned with an astonished look._

_It took a moment for him to reply, “Us, the Akatsuki have gotten tasked with bringing back your consciousness. If we fail, we all die.”_

_Something warm began oozing out from his hand, as a blue glow shone from above my eyebrows. “Saso-”_

_“Hush, brat,” his eyelids lowered and the palm on my forehead pressed harder. Soft lips moved silently, making me unable to hear his words. Though an insane pain jolted through my skull and I couldn't hold in the scream from leaving past my lips. I yelled and yelled, the pain only increasing. “Ahhh! Stop! STOP! IT HURTS! AHHHHH! NOO!”_

**_“SLAM!”_ **

_The door got thrust open, a few of the other teachers arrived in the room and glanced down at us._

_“What are you doing Sasori-danna, hmm?” Deidara-sensei asked, strolling in our direction._

_“Trying to bring her back. Don't distract me Deidara,” he said coldly and continued with whatever he was doing to me._

_“NOOO! IT HURTS! AHHH! UGHHHH!” I roared out while fighting back against the chains, hoping they would release me. Failing miserable, I snapped my eyes shut and tried to ignore the pain echoing underneath the flesh._

_“Oi... I don't think that's wise, you might kill Pinky if you keep that up,” Kisame'san's worried voice entered through my eardrums, as my pain only enlarged._

_“Sasori.” A demanding voice sounded further away. “Are you trying to kill us all? I already have a method that's possible to work.”_

_Feeling the pain slowly dissolving from my head, I looked up to see Sasori-sensei retreating with his palm. Turning his head in the direction of Pein-sensei, I glanced with a curious gaze at his back._

_“Yes. Leader-sama, please show us your effective solution.” he sarcastically said as he rose up from his place on the ground and stepped towards the side, giving Pein-sensei full access to my view._

_Taking his stand in front of me, ringed eyes watched me intensely. Surprised at his stare, I adverted my gaze, feeling how heated my face had turned._

_A low masculine voice spoke evenly, “What is your full name?”_

_“Haruno Sakura,” I stated without a thought._

_“What is your occupation?” Came a second question and I replied with a frown. “High school student.”_

_'Why is Pein-sensei asking me all of this... He's supposed to know it, being my teacher and all...' I sighed, trying to understand his reasons for these odd questions._

_“Explain how you know all of us,” Instead of being a question, this time he sounded demanding for an answer. Just like giving an order to someone._

_“Alright...” I sweat dropped a little. My own dreams are probably what made them so weird, so in the end I have myself to blame... Or more like my brain._

_Anyhow, I took a deep breath and centered my eyes on the ground, pondering. After a while, I decided it was time for some kindhearted explanation, though a dream shouldn't really need it..._

_“Uchiha Itachi is my math teacher. As well as the first one that truly harassed me and with that I mean in a sexual way, touching me all over. He did this in the car during sunlight.” I told them, without even feeling a bit embarrassed. How weird, normally I would feel so flustered around them, but now I kind of feel a bit headstrong._

 

_Silence met with my ears, making me curious as I glanced up towards each of the sensei's. Some had their mouths open wide, while others were trying to stifle their laughter and a few expressions were hard to read._

 

_A loud snicker escaped from Kisame'san's lips, while he clutched his stomach and attempting to stop himself from emitting laughter. “Hahaha! Pinky here is... Oh god.... Itachi... I didn't know you did things like that, on a lil girl... Hahahaha!”_

 

_Another chuckle joined in, coming from Hidan-Sensei. “The shit? Uchiha knows how to rape a woman, fucking hell.”_

 

_Itachi-sensei looked emotionless as ever, hard to pinpoint his reactions with that._

_“…Continue.” Pein-sensei ordered with a wave of his hand, ignoring the small snickers across the room._

_“well… It’s usually Itachi-sensei, Sasori-sensei and Deidara-sensei that end up harassing me a lot. Sure, I accidently skipped both Itachi-sensei and Sasori-sensei’s classes, though the class with Deidara-sensei. I was just too tired to go into his class! Sasori-sensei teaches history, Deidara-sensei teaches art. I detest those three teachers the most!!“I stated firmly, giving a frown to each said senseis._

_A low snicker sounded from Deidara-sensei. Staring at him with a slight raised eyebrow, I quickly defended myself. “It’s true!! You really do love to disturb my peaceful school life! Even last year too, you gave me so much work, that I could barely make it!”_

_He erupted into loud laughter and rose his hand, then laid it down on his forehead and scoured through his blond fringes. “This is too hilarious, hmm. I’m an art teacher, while Sasori is not!!”_

_‘Wait… He wasn’t bothered with him harassing me but being my art teacher?’ I wondered in my head, slightly blinking._

_“Quit it brat,” Sasori-sensei provided Deidara-sense with a smack on top of his head._

_Wincing in pain, Deidara-sensei stroked his head and hugged it, all the while sending protests towards my red headed teacher. With a bored stare, he ignored the blond and shifted his eyes onto my chained self._

_A shudder erupted from my body, as he looked at me with those empty orbs. I felt fear flung over me, I wanted to do anything to cover my figure. His stare was so intense, just as if he was trying to unlock all my concealed secrets._

_“Ahh! Pein-sensei!!” Panting in realization, I turned back to peek at the person who began questioning me._

_“Yes?” He inquired, watching me warily._

_Silence met with the room once more, before I started to speak. “You are my origami teacher and also one of the kind teachers! I enjoy every minute of your lessons, Pein-sensei!”_

_A grin plastered to my face. Curiously, I searched his eyes for any kind of reaction, but I found nothing aside from a blank look. Some gasps left the individuals across of the area, shifting my eyes to the new sounds, I saw how a few of the teachers held their mouths and strained to keep from chuckling._

_‘What did I say now? They like to make fun of me, don’t they…’? I sighed inwardly, shaking my head and shutting my eyes, hoping to wake up from this dream._

_“Did something happen to you, in your world?” Another questioned headed my way, my eyes snapped open in haste and I viewed him with dread oozing from my abdomen._

_Meeting my eyes, Pein-sensei continued. “Go on.”_

_“I- “My voice was hesitant; did I really have to tell him about my scar? I rather forget it_

_“Sakura, listen. The other world you live in, is fake and we must pull back your true self. Answering my questions will make this more helpful.”_

_“My true self…” I muttered underneath my breath, not understanding the meaning in his sentence._

_Flicking my finger, I nodded. “I was in a car accident, laid unconscious for two weeks and got the scar I have on my back.”_

_“Back...” Pein-sensei looked thoughtful, as he glanced down towards the ground for a few seconds. Rising his head, he rotated and encountered Itachi-sensei’s knowing eyes. A firm nod exchanged between the two, the Uchiha strolled towards my direction. My green hues fixated on his frame, inspecting him as he now bent down in front of me. His hand roamed over the shackles keeping me in place, it didn’t take him long to put aside the chains._

_“Turn around, kunochi,” He instructed quietly and I did, better not to anger any of these men._

_I felt my shirt being pulled up by his hand, coldness stirred my skin and I bit my lip, to keep silent. Feeling his vision travel over my back, a chill went up my spine. Shuddering into his gaze, a coarse breath passed my lips._

_I shut my eyes fiercely, melting the bad recollections from surfacing. Suddenly something warm met my backside and I jolted upwards, the warmness inflowing through my skin. My skull nudged back, as I glowered upwards, meeting with the dusky ceiling._

_“We need to open that seal, Itachi.” I heard Pein-sensei say from behind of me._

_No reply came out from Itachi-sensei’s mouth, instead I felt the hotness increasing and to be honest, it wasn’t a bad feeling. It felt nice._

_My body began trembling abruptly, as I felt a gentle pair of hands rocking me to the sides. “Sakura! Wake up!” I could catch from a far distance._

_“Temari… I’ll…” I murmured silently, my eyes lowering._

_“You won’t be able to do it while she is unconscious. Put the chains back on.” Pein’s stern voice sounded, before I finally drifted away from this dream..._

_Dream/Flashback end_

Opening my eyes, I was met with a worried look. Grinning I petted the blonde’s head and smiled warmly. “You ok there, Temari? And thank you for driving me back home!”

 

I hopped up from my seat and stepped out to stand next to her, she had opened the passenger door wider for me. Stretching my arms, I felt ready to finish Sasori’s history assignment, it was duo to today and I accidently deleted most of the report I finished yesterday.

 

“No problem! Did you finish the task you received from my cousin?” Temari asked me, with a soft voice as she led me towards the front door of the Uzumaki residence.

 

“Not yet. Or well I did yesterday but then I deleted most parts of it, “ I groaned miserably at myself and looked down to my stomach, as I felt hunger rumble from it. ‘Oh god, I forgot to eat breakfast this morning, since Itachi-sensei rushed me! And then at Gaara’s place we only work to finish the group project!”

 

A hand bumped my shoulder gently, looking to the said I saw a huge grin on Temari’s face. “You better eat first, before you get to that assignment. When is the due time? “

 

Smiling back, I replied. “8pm. I have enough time to complete it! Don’t worry Temari!”

 

“That’s good then, you only have 6 hours left though, but that’s more than enough right?” Her head titled to the side, as she watched me.

 

“6 hours!!” I yelped and quickly pinned her arm closer to my face, then I gawked at the time.

 

“I could ask Sasori to give you more time for it? Since you did accidently delete the assignment?” in the corner of my eyes, I saw her palm gripping out her phone from one of her jeans pockets. Slamming my own hand above hers, I smiled leisurely. “It was partly my own fault. Don’t worry about it Temari, I’ll make it!”

 

The grumbling noise from my stomach, disturbed us and made both of us giggle.

 

“If you say so. Go and eat now. See you on Sunday, Sakura!” She waved as she walked over to her car.

 

Waving back and watching as she drove safely onto the road, until I no longer saw her. Fist pumping the air, I nodded in motivation. ‘Time to eat a sandwich, work on my history assignment and then hand it in for Sasori-sensei’s class! Nothing can make me lose focus now, I need to oversee my dream another time as well…’

 

Shaking my head, I blinked furiously and gripped the door handle, turning it down and stepping inside.

 

Hurriedly I entered the kitchen, seeing no one. I went to the counter and took a piece of bread, then opened the fridge, getting out butter and ham. It didn’t take me long, until I completed my sandwich. Smiling satisfied at my work, I put back the products quickly into the cold air and then stormed to my room. Opening my bedroom’s door, I slipped inside and shut it fast.

 

Sighing to myself, I settled my delicious treat onto a spare spot on my desk. Then I also plumped down on the seat, starting the engine and waiting for the computer to start up. When the screen shone a blue light, there was a text in white “Updating, 10 percent”. Facepalming, I screeched out of disappointment. “Oh god, why do you do this to me?!?” I sniveled, covering my eyes with both of my hands, as I leaned in with my body weight. Half laying on my hands.

 

A sturdy growl arose beneath of my belly and I jerked a hold of my sandwich, put it to my lips and bit. Feeling the sweet taste of the bread, I gobbled it down quickly.

 

When I finished eating, I took a glance at the screen in front of me and blinked my eyes. “Updating, 15 percent”. Clenching my knuckles, I held one hand in front of the screen, ready to break it. After a while of thinking, I concluded it would do me no good. I wouldn’t be able to complete the stupid assignment at all and then I would be forced to either stay after class or extra lessons on Saturday. Ino would kill me if I didn’t come along on a girls’ out.

 

“Fine, have it your way! Stupid computer!” I threatened and rose, strolling over towards the bed, I glided down on the comfy sheets. Taking a deep breath, I laid on my side and kept a close eye on my screen, waiting for it to finish.

 

Then a piece of my memory flashed through my head, blinking I grabbed a hold of my phone and looked through past messages.

 

“Wednesday morning.” I read from Sasori’s first and so far, only message to my phone. I let out a sigh of relief. ‘I still have time to finish it, he said Wednesday morning!’

 

 **‘SAKURA!! GUESS WHO’S BACK!!’** The familiar voice of my inner-self, made me scratch behind my ear.

 

“Oh, I thought you vanished to some odd place in my head? Welcome back though.” I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes with a grin emerging from my lips.

 

 **‘You won’t lose me that easily girl! I wish you fail in completing that assignment to be honest here, I want to see what more things Sasori can do to us!!’** Inner chimed excitedly, making me shrug. ‘ **One more thing, where is that porn you promised me?!’**

A blush drawled onto my cheeks and I sat up on the comforter. “Well… Just let me finish the assignment first please?” I gazed into her eyes with my famous cute ones.

 

 **‘Fine, fine, just hurry!! I want to release!’** She scowled at me, before vanishing back into her little corner of my brain.

 

“This will be a long night…” I assumed and this time I’ll do two documents with the exact same text, so if I accidently delete one of them, the other one will be saved! I’m sure I’ll fall asleep eventually working on that thing, writing just makes me too tired, most of the time.

 

I kept my eyes tight on my still blue screen, it didn’t look like it would finish updating for now. Suddenly an idea got in my head. ‘I could ask to borrow Naruto or Naruko’s computer and finish the assignment! I’m so smart!’

 

Getting up and dashing out of my bedroom, I strolled down the corridor until I got to a few doors. Three doors were put closely to each other. Feeling confused, I decided to try the middle door and placed my knuckled hand on the wooden fabrics, knocking gently.

 

Chapter 4; End

**Hello guys! I wonder if anyone will even read this chapter… But sorry for taking so long, I have wanted to update this earlier, but my document with the chapter got corrupted so I had to re write almost the whole thing. I hope you still like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**RAITNG – MATURE FOR A REASON!**

**Sakura: Yamakura Saku does not own Naruto, if she did, I wouldn’t end up with that Sasuke bastard and could get my hands on the smexy Itachi-san instead *_* BE AWARE SOME MINATO X SAKURA LEMON, SAKURA WATCHES PORN (SHEMALE X GIRL), DEISAKU**

This is a list of which floors all the lessons are placed at, in the building there is the first floor, second floor and basement.

 

Second Floor: Math (Itachi-sensei) , Art (Deidara-sensei), Economy (Kakuzu-sensei), English (Yamato-sensei)4

First floor: History (Sasori-sensei) , Self-studies (Kakashi-sensei) , Health center/Nurse (Haku-sensei), Japanese (Minato-sensei)

Basement:    Gym (Gai-sensei) , Home economics (Hidan-sensei) , Origami (Pein-sensei) ,

 

**My three annoying Teachers**

**Chapter 5; Steamy and Success**

Hearing no sound releasing from the room, my eyelids dropped, as my hand glided down towards the door knob and curved it gently. Opening the door silently, I gulped at what shielded my vision. Green eyes trailed over the face of Uzumaki Minato, but just seeing him wasn’t so shocking. In what position he was in, made me squirm of arousal. He was laying purely naked on the bed, his hands were cuffed towards the edges of the bed, with a cloth covering his eyes. His abs stood out and I ogled them up for a very good second, my inner thighs got soaked from my womanhood. It was tingling crazily on my crotch. Breathing roughly, I shifted my gaze down towards his rock-hard dick. It pulsated with pre-cum leaking from the tip.

 

Pushing the door wider and slowly, I got a better look inside of the room. There was no one there expect for Minato, laying so vulnerable on the bed. Taking a foot inside, I closed the door behind of myself and eyed him with a lustful look. ‘I feel so horny… And I’m still a virgin...!’

 

“Kushina, is that you?” His low masculine voice pulled me out of my perverted trance.

 

I swallowed the salvia that had moulded in my mouth. Without saying anything, I watched him struggle in the cuffs.

 

“Kushina, can you let me go now? At least let me come, it’s making me go nuts!” Minato groaned helplessly.

**‘Oi, Saku. Help him release, touch him, come on!’** A voice rushed me and gave me a push, so I stumbled forward and landed with my face against his hard member. The tip was pressing against my jaw. Pre-cum entered past my lips and I swallowed, feeling the soar taste glide down my throat. A pleased moan erupted from the man beneath. Hearing him sound so delighted, I parted my lips and dove onto the head of his cock. My tongue wrapped around the head and I started sucking with my lips.  ‘Naruto’s father… What am I doing?’ Ignoring my own thoughts, I began stroking the length of his cock with both of my hands, sucking and licking.

 

“Kushina!!!” Minato threw his head back at the bed and screamed, releasing the seed into my mouth.  Without giving it a thought, I gulped down all the semen and traced my tongue over my lips, when I unrestricted his dick.

 

 

“That was… Good,” Minato panted deeply, making the moisture on my crotch surge.

 

‘You’ll get your porn now inner, I am so hot.’ I thought, while wobbling towards the door. I opened it out of hurry and stepped outside, shutting the door without looking back. I examined each angles of the corridor, appreciatively discovering no one, I made my way towards my sleeping chamber.

 

 **‘Finally! I have been waiting for this!! GOSH MINATO SO SEXY!!’** Inner roared inside of my mind, seemingly happy by the news.

 

Sweat dropping, I found myself stopping in front of my opened door. I must have forgotten to close it when I left earlier. As I made my way inside, I thrusted the door shut and glanced around my surroundings. The first thing my eyes landed on, was my normal coloured screen.  Satisfied, I ran to it and then plopped down on my chair. Browsing on the internet and finding the porn site I desired for my release.  

 

 **‘I want to see shemale on girl, please, please?’** Inner begged with teardrops strumming down her cheeks, I only nodded back and clicked on a decent good-looking video I found, with her requirements.

 

I pulled down my pants and panties, placed my left hand on my awaiting pussy and clicked to start the video. The video started with the girl laying on a bed, her hand cuffed towards the bed and mouth muffled with a sock. I stared hungrily as the shemale’s cock was placed by her entrance, it didn’t take the shemale long for finally slamming the stiff cock inside of the girl’s pussy. My rubbing increased and I felt myself near orgasm, as the girl in the video was screaming.

 

“Oh god, I’m coming!!” I half cried out, as my pussy swelled right before shooting out love juices from my inner walls. Relaxing I leaned back into my chair and took a few slow breathes. I searched my mind for my inner-self, but she had already passed out. Sighing, I wish I could have done the same, but I have this report to finish.  After a while of resting, I looked towards my screen and eyed the time; 3pm.

 

“Better get started on that report…” I unlocked two documents on my computer and then clicked on the website I have saved from yesterday. I started to read the information of my assignment.

 

 **‘Saku, Saku! Can’t you just copy the one you wrote for Ino-pig?** ’ Inner jumped back to life and waved a hand in front of my hues.

 

“Nah, I can’t do that. Sasori would use that as a punishment for sure, since he would notice the similarities in the reports.” I scoffed, getting back to reading.

 

_*1h and 45 min later, 3.45pm*_

 

_Knock knock knock_

Hearing the loud knocks coming from the door, I stretched my arms and rotated on my chair, now facing the door. “Come in.”

 

The door handle turned and then the door got slammed open, blinking my eyes I was meet with the anxious gaze of Naruto. “SAKURA-CHAN!!!” He shouted and rushed over.

 

I immediately covered my ears. Though it didn’t help so much, the loud noise forced itself inside and made me cringe.  “SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU OK?!?”

 

“I’m fine…” I said with a small shake of my head. ‘This guy is amazingly loud…’

 

 **‘Ay! He’s still a cutie alright!’** Inner popped out from nowhere, like usual and stared at Naruto with a blush across her cheeks.

 

Sighing, I decided to be a bit rougher. Just like the way Kushina treated him. I prefer having a cool front, but this guy just makes me lose it.

 

I stood up from my seat, looked him up and down, with the eyes of a predator. “What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?” My voice was slow and deadly. Eyeing him coldly, I crossed my arms over my chest.

 

His head lowered, while his body quivered lightly. Rising an elegant eyebrow, I waited for him to speak his guts.

 

“Sakura-chan… It’s dinner and we’re having ramen! I’ll see you in the kitchen!”  Naruto retreated in urgency.

 

 **‘OUTER! YOU SCARED THE POOR BOY AWAY!!’** the other personality residing in my mind, shrieked horrifyingly.

 

Putting her away behind bars, I walked out of my room.

 

_*time skip, after dinner, back to Sakura’s room*_

“That was quite satisfying, better get back to Sasori- “sensei’s” assignment…” I hummed in a fake sing-tone voice and headed for my desk.  Sliding down to the chair, I seated straight and opened both documents. Seeing as everything was as I left it, the crooks of my mouth heaved upwards into a beam.

 

I began typing on the keyboard and checked the websites, so nothing would go wrong.

_*25 min later, 5pm*_

Saving both documents, I swept away droplets of sweat from my forehead. I opened my email and put in one of the documents, then added his email address and pressed the send button. I glanced a long while at the screen and grinned when the “sent” text appeared. 

 

Yawning, my fingertip pushed the “shut down” button and I rested back into my chair, feeling my energy draining from all the tension.

 

A buzzling sound snapped me out of my day dreaming, blinking I slipped my hand into my shorts and brought my phone up to my view.

 

_*4 new messages*_

Sender: Ino-pig

Time: 4pm

Message: YUP!! It took him less than an hour to correct it, I CAN’T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOREHEAD!!! You completed yours now? Sincerely your Ino-pig

 

“Pfft, Ino is too awesome!” I spurted out into giggles and quickly wrote my reply.

 

To: Ino-pig

Time: 5.02pm

Message: INO-PIG!! Yup I finished the assignment just a few minutes ago, finally I can ease my mind from the damned thing. Hopefully everything will go smoothly in class tomorrow… -Sakura

 

As I wrote this, I glanced over at inner with annoyance glinting at my orbs. “As long as you don’t try anything with me inner…” I muttered angrily.

 

 **‘Oh, come on! That was your own fault, dear outer! Plus, you enjoyed their touches too!’** She tried to counter, unfazed I went back to read the remaining messages.

 

Sender: Hyuuga Neiji

Time: 3.30pm

Message: Me and the Uchiha has completed our share of the project. We’ll meet at the Uchiha household this Friday, 9am and put it together. -Neiji

 

‘During our home studies… I had other plans for that, but oh well,’ I sighed rigidly, my thumb stirring sophisticatedly on my phone’s glass.

 

To: Hyuuga Neiji

Time: 5.05pm

Message: Alright, see you there, Neiji-san.

 

Pausing for a moment, I noticed who the new message was from. ‘Sasori-sensei…’

 

From: Redhead+Bored teacher

Time: 5pm

Message: Haruno, I looked over your assignment. You get an A+. Try and skip my lesson tomorrow and you’ll get disciplined.

 

Shuddering, I covered my breast and between my legs on instinct. ‘I’m not even going to reply to that…’

**‘OH GOD!! I WANNA BE DISCIPLINED BY HIM!! This means… Outer I must make you miss his lesson tomorrow or at least make you late…’**

‘Inner…!’ I warned, giving her a stoic look.

 

 **‘WAIT IT’S WEDNSDAY TOMORROW!! SASORI-SENSEI’S LESSON IS THE LAST, I SHALL FORM A PLAN FOR THIS!!’** Inner cheered loudly and ran off, not even giving me a chance to scold her.

 

“What should I do now…” I pondered out loud and glanced over the clock; 5.20pm. “I guess a nap would be sufficient.”

 

Nodding, I left the chair, walked to my bed and quickly sat down. Extending my arms, a yawn drilled through my teeth. Letting my body weight tumble onto the sheets, I squirmed of enjoyment. The fluffy sheets scratching my skin as I smashed my face into its’ smoothness. It didn’t take me long until I fell into a deep, satisfying slumber…

 

_*next day, 5 am*_

Stirring against my pillow, I drowsed and peered one eye open, meeting with dimness. A small light came through the drapes dangling over the window glass. “It doesn’t look that early… The sun isn’t even up yet.”

 

Crashing my muzzle into the cushion, I sighed and blinked. Feeling the tiredness from my hues leave me, I rolled onto my side and laid on my back. My hand slid up towards my face and seated on my forehead, as I glared. ‘I can’t fall back asleep…’ Rotating my head to the left side, so I could get a good look at my bedside counter, I almost lost my breath when I saw the damned time!

 

“5 am…” My voice came out as a whisper, a small tear leaked from my eye. “The stupid blond teacher’s lesson doesn’t start until 10 am!!”   

 

A yawn sounded in my own head, **‘Saku, stop being so loud! Someone here is trying to sleep! Oh yeah, don’t forget you have an art partner in his class, wonder who though.’**

“Please don’t remind me about that! Let’s just hope it’s someone normal, seeing as those “three” are not normal…” I complained with a pout.

 

 **‘Deidara is a hot stud, look that long blond hair. And oh god don’t get me started on the older Uchiha, so much better then stupid younger one. Oh, and SASORI-SENSEI!! I WANT TO GET PUNISHED BY YOU!!’** Inner screamed as the little fan girl she is most of the time.  

 

Sweat-dropping, I rubbed my head and spoke, “Alright then, speak up inner. Do you like Naruto more or Sasori-bastard?”  I felt so angry, that I didn’t care of calling him for -sensei, heck I am safe in this bedroom, not like he would hear me! Those three annoying teachers, or rather bastards…

 

 **‘No, you don’t Saku! Don’t call those three for bastards, sure they might be annoying in hindering us in our success… But they are really smexy ok!! Ah and well… But Naruto…’** Inner hurried to get out of my sight, not being able to give my question a proper answer, or so I guessed.

 

“I’ll just play some pc games for these 4 hours,” I stated with a firm nod.

 

Getting up from my bed, I roamed the floor and placed my index finger on the button. Roaring alive, the metal can have glowed and I sat expectantly. I opened a file on the computer and scribbled past my gaming list, then I stopped, clicking on “counter strike”.  “Time to shoot some people, been awhile since I last played this game though. Only been studying after all.”

 

_*four hours later*_

Flashing my eyes at the screen, I turned off the game and toppled my head onto the keyboard. My lively energy that I maintained before rousing awake, had been wasted on playing a game. I did enjoy the fun time of gaming, but It was a bit addicting, which was also the reason I stopped playing in the first place. I couldn’t focus on my studies, I didn’t want to leave for school. During that time, my parents had thankfully forced me to stop.

 

“I feel so tired…” I mumbled into the keys, my eyes half lidded.

 

 **‘Sleep Saku, sleep, get late to the first lesson and get punished…!’** Came a chanter from a corner of my mind.

 

Jerking my head upwards, I exhaled and rolled my eyes, leaping from the stool and standing on my feet. Relaxing the tensed muscles, my lips separated and let a yawn swish by. “Guess I need some proper clothes… I slept with these on.” I stated as I looked myself over.

 

Walking to my wardrobe I quirked it open and searched through it for some decent looking fabrics. After a few min, a satisfied smile joined my gleaming eyes.  Grabbing hold of my new attire, I stripped my old ones and put on the new ones.  The shirt was long and thick with a dark red color, while the long jeans were dark blue.  Nodding in content, I left the room and strolled down the corridor.

 

Opening the front door, I screamed a “good bye!” to Minato and Kushina that were in the living room, I had heard them talk to each other when I passed by.  And then went out, shoes on. Though I did forget something more important again…

 

_*At bus*_

As I rode the bus to the school, I put my hand inside my bag… Wait, I tried to place my hand inside a bag, but my bag wasn’t there…  ‘Oh no, oh no… I just didn’t forget my bag again… Why, why why…’

 

 **‘PUNISHMENT!!’** Inner screamed happily, increasing my frustration.

 

‘It’s fine, you can do this Sakura! I won’t need a bag for the other lessons, expect maybe for Sasori…’ I squirmed and shook my head, getting rid of a perverted scene of me being tied to a chair, while Sasori is lecturing me and then touching my body…

 

‘I swear it’s because he even dared to lay a hand on my body!’ I cried into my head, banging it against a wall, mentally.

 

 **‘Oh, please, you enjoyed it SAKU!!’** Scorning, I defended myself. ‘Inner! He touched my sensitive spots! That’s not my fault!!’

 

**‘Yeah, yeah.’**

Hearing the engine stop, I merged between the other students and sauntered outside. Standing on the street, I hauled down the arm of my blouse and checked the clock. ’45 min left, let’s go.’

 

Proceeding inside of the school building, I made my way towards the second floor; Where the art lesson laid. **‘So, Sakura, oh look behind you, there is a cutie there!’**

 

“You’re not going to fool me today!” I grumbled beneath of my breath and took the remaining steps from the stairs, meeting with a long corridor.

 

“Fool you with what?” A low breath tingled my earlobe, making me shudder and turn around hastily.

 

“W-who a-are you?!” I stammered, inwardly groaning at myself for getting so startled.

 

“Sai. and your art partner. Deidara-sensei assigned us to do a sculpture of each other,” An empty façade was met with my confused one. A mere nod was my reply, as I turned on my heels and resumed my stroll on the way to the classroom.   

 

I sensed a lingering presence behind of me, ‘My art partner, that I embarrassed myself in front… And why do we have to do a sculpture...?’

 

Stopping in my tracks, a thud clanged, while I experienced his head jam into my back. Moaning out of pain, anger flung into my brain. ‘Calm down, calm down…’ My mind trailed, forcing down the scream which desired to surface.

 

“Sorry.” He apologized, the tone in his voice signalling no remorse.

 

“It’s fine…” I gritted through teethes. “Anyways, let’s go and start on the sculptures.”

 

Taking no mind and wait for his reply, I cantered inside and retrieved the required tools. Placing them onto a table, I tugged back one of the chairs and sat down.

Seeing me ready for action, Sai walked inside and got down on the chair by the table, took out a huge amount of clay. He kneaded and formed It into a ball, placing it down on the table, his pure white finger grazed a knife and blood trickled. Looking blankly at his finger, his eyes blinked before he stood up. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

 

Then he headed for the door and was gone. “Well there goes my idea of getting a head start, since I skipped it last time…”

 

A heated chuckle made me startled. Turning my head at once, I now spotted Deidara at the door frame, grinning deviously.  He pulled the door closed and looked thoughtful for a moment, until his grin settled once more.  A “click” entered my ears, my eyes slightly widened, ‘He locked the door!’

 

“…Deidara-sensei,” I faltered, rising from my spot on the chair when he sauntered in closer.

 

“Shh, it’s my turn to punish you, hmm. Can’t let the Uchiha have all the fun, now can we, Sakura-chan,” Smirking, the man quickened his pace and I did the same, walking backwards until my back connected with the chilly glass.

 

“D-D-Deidara-sensei, s-stop!” A shudder ran down my spine, when his hand placed loosely on my shoulder blade and his face closing in on mine. There was no longer a comfortable space between us, his body weight pushed contrary to mine. His warm pant tingled my nose, while a hot hand slid underneath my shirt and groped my chest, trespassing on my territory; My body.  

 

“P-p-p-please n-no!” Wriggling into his hold, he lowered more of his mass onto mine, and pinched my nipple.

 

“Ahh!” Gasping, my hands gripped at some strands of his long hair, tossing my head to the sides. A burning sensation expanded from my chest and down to my legs. “P-please!” I whimpered, feeling my legs getting weaker.

 

 **‘DAMN! Saku you have become so sensitive from their last touches!! BUT GOD PUNISH US DEIDARA-SENSEI!!’** The familiar voice of my inner-self surged.

 

“N-no I h-haven’t,” I huffed with half lidded hues.

 

“Haven’t what? Hmm?” Deidara-sensei’s tongue clamped onto my ear, earning himself another moan go through my lips.

_knock_

A soft knock came from the door and I immediately smiled, ‘I would be safe!’

“Hmm, I almost forgot, but,” he grinned towards my neck and left elastic smooches on top of my fair skin.

 

“C-class!” I breathed hoarsely.

 

“Shh, one more touch,” and that was when his finger had glided under my jeans and panties, touching my hidden jewel directly with his finger tip. Pressing harder, I stifled a scream from releasing as I throbbed, my love juices flooding down my thighs.

 

“There, let’s start class, Sakura-chan, hmm,” backing away, the teacher hurried over to the door and locked it up, letting the remaining students enter and take their seats. I on the other hand, was still leaning against the window with my eyes closed, standing straight as possible. Hopefully no one noticed that something was amiss.

 

As the other students were on their seats, I also popped down on the one in front of Sai.

 

“Class, the sculpture needs to be done by next Wednesday. You may now begin, hmm,” nodding towards Sai, he took a hold of the knife and put it to the clay, starting with the task.

 

In the corner of my eyes, I could swear Deidara-sensei was watching me with a twisted stare. Ignoring his presence, I went back to focus on my partner; Sai.

 

_*1 hour and 20 min later*_

Class has finally ended, saying my goodbyes to Sai, I swiftly proceeded to the lunch room, letting no one get in my way. When I entered through the doors, loud chatter emerged from the work. Giving a fast look over the tables, I spotted Ino sitting alone, waving to her I grabbed my piece of food.

 

“Forehead-girl,” Ino grinned when I sat down across from her.

 

“Ino-Pig,” grinning back I held my fork and poked my plate. “want to skip the next class?” I said jokingly.

 

“Naah, I’ll have Japanese with Minato-sensei!” She said dreamily, resting her head on the palms of her.

 

A blush arose from my cheeks, when I recalled the incident of Minato-sensei being cuffed towards the bed, naked… I accidently touched him so he could release… Shuddering, my fork cut through the meatball and placed it at my awaiting lips. Savouring the yummy taste. With my mouth full of nutrition, Ino snapped a picture of me with her phone. Swallowing the meal, I spoke angrily, “Ino-pig! Stop taking pictures of me every time I eat!!”

 

Tugging away her phone from my hand, “No! You are too adorable, my forehead-girl!!” Ino specified with a protest.

 

“I-I’m not!” I said, a warm feeling washing over my stomach.

 

“You are!!” She laughed and snatched another picture.

 

“Ino!!” Covering my eyes with my palms, I hoped she would stop making fun over me in the dining area.

 

“I’m sorry! Oh, the time, must go forehead-girl, Minato-sensei’s lessons starts soon!” Waving her hand in my direction, she took her plate, glass and left.

 

“Well… I guess I better go too, Hidan-sensei gets quite mad even if you are a second late.” With plate and glass in hand, I hurried over to the dishwasher and placed the porcelain inside. Tilting my head to the side, I ventured through the masses of students and strolled to one of the elevators. This was a shortcut to get to the basement and other floors, but they were only situated at each entrance to the dining room.

 

5 minutes later, I was down in the basement and standing by a small kitchen, with today’s cooking partner. Her name was Karin and only talked about Uchiha Sasuke,, telling me how sexy he looks like and how much she wants to bang him. Nodding my head there and then, I muffled a few “ahh” “ohh” “hmm, cool” as to show her I’m listening.  While also cutting the vegetables, we can make whatever we want, if it has these ingredients “Chilli, onions, and tomatoes”.

 

“You fucking shits has 1h and 30min left,” Hidan-sensei spoke with a hint of annoyance.

 

“Hai, Hidan-sensei!” Each one of us called out in union.

“Good, I’ll take a fucking trip to the nurse office, don’t do anything shitty, your stupid assholes!” With that said, our cussing teacher left the classroom, a few other girls sighed. Though I understood them, Hidan-sensei can truly be a pain in the ass. Oh, and before I forgot, we’re only girls in this class. They put boys and girls separated for home economics, since it went out of hand last year. Karin and some of her other female friends got grouped up with guys they seemed to like, as they tried to jump on them and couldn’t even focus on the cooking part.

 

“Sakura, do you think you could help me get alone with Uchiha Sasuke, I have heard you have some connection with him,” Karin suddenly asked me.

 

Coughing, I stopped with what I was doing and inhaled some air, before dividing my lips. “Who said that? And I don’t think I can…”

 

“Come on! I just want to be able to suck his dick and drink it up,” Karin complained quietly in my ear.

 

“I guess I could try…” Seeing the girl squeal, made me feel nausea overwhelm my stomach. ‘Why did I accept… Well who cares, I don’t like that bastard anymore anyways, Karin can have him,’ I sighed to myself. **‘That Karin is such a whore outer-chan, much more than us.’**

 

Groaning, I cut the tomatoes of the salad we’re doing. ‘Since when did I become a whore now, huh? You are much worse than I am! And I didn’t even ask for it!’  

 

**‘Yeah, yeah cut to the chase. You didn’t want them to touch you, when you feel so good about it! Better not to lie to your smarter side, I feel what you feel!!’**

 

“That’s it! I’ll lock you up for good now!” I growled, putting a bag on her head and tying a rope over it, then shoving her off to some far place.

 

“I’m sorry?” Karin questioned, halting her slicing of the chicken breast.  

 

Inwardly face palming, I apologized and reassured her that everything was fine. At first, Karin didn’t seem to take me seriously, but later shrugged and continued with cooking.  

 

Chapter 5, end

I hope you like this very quick update!

I’ll leave it with this and on next chapter there will be more SasoriSakura-ness and maybe, just maybe some HidanSakura moments. Hope you enjoyed the MinatoSakura moment and DeiSaku!!

 

Until next chapter! Reviewers are appreciated, even if this story hasn’t been updated for two years now… I’m sorry… >_>


	6. Chapter 6

My three Annoying Teachers,

 

Chapter 6; Akatsuki and personality change

 

_Recap_

**_‘Yeah, yeah cut to the chase. You didn’t want them to touch you, when you feel so good about it! Better not to lie to your smarter side, I feel what you feel!!’_ **

_“That’s it! I’ll lock you up for good now!” I growled, putting a bag on her head and tying a rope over it, then shoving her off to some far place._

_“I’m sorry?” Karin questioned, halting her slicing of the chicken breast._

_Inwardly face palming, I apologized and reassured her that everything was fine. At first, Karin didn’t seem to take me seriously, but later shrugged and continued with cooking._

_End of recap_

 

_*time skip, at the end of the lesson*_

We all roamed out of the classroom, when our cussing teacher had given us the go. Though, while I was only a step outside of the room, a hand jerked me backwards and I landed onto a hard chest. Gasping, I saw in the corner of my eyes a foot pushing the door shut. Hands clasping my waist from behind, a rough breath titled my ear, causing my face to heat up.

 

“H-Hidan-sensei,” I quaked, feeling uncomfortable by our intimacy.     

 

“You whore, that Uchiha bastard displayed a damn sexy picture of you,” he purred hotly, moving his hands over my stomach.

 

“P-Please s-stop!” I managed out, as I gasped; Feeling something cold circling at my scar.

 

Feeling anger boiling in my head, I rotated quickly and making him loose his hold on me. Stepping back, I clenched my fist and connected with his face. “SHANNARO!!” He flew backwards, towards one of the kitchen sets and slammed into it, staring bewildered at the scene I have caused. ‘What did I just do? I’m A student, I… I stay low… I… ‘Looking down to my hands, I felt energy, a green colour was flowing out of my hand.

 

  _“WAKE THE FUCK UP BITCH!”_ A voice sounded in my head. My eyes lowered, as I grabbed a hold of my pounding head.

 

 _“Hidan. Shut up, “_ This time it was a gruffly voice, coming from my head.

 

 _“Can the two of you calm down? You guys are crazy,”_ A third voice commented with a deep sigh, squeezing my eyes shut I tried to get rid of the voices echoing in my mind.

 

 _“Shut up fish-face!”_ The first voice had yelled angrily.

 

 _“Silence,”_ A firm voice told the group of voices lingering in my mind.

 

_*Normal pov, with the Akatsuki, from Sakura’s “dream” *_

A young girl, with tousles of pink hair laid unconscious against a stone wall. Chains were tight around her wrists and ankles. Her hands were pressing hardly against the wall, green chakra leaking out. Eyebrows furrowed angrily, while her eyelids squinted tightly.

 

There were a group of men surrounding her form, watching her intensely. What were they trying to do, towards this petite girl?

 

A black-haired man with a low ponytail was seated behind her, his hands glowing blue, as they remained at the seal on her back.

 

“Can’t you hurry the fuck up?” A silver haired man snapped.

 

Ignoring his foul mouth, the man replied, “She’s fighting against it.”

 

“Itachi-san, need any help?” A grinning shark-like-man appeared next to his side and bent over, looking at the girl’s seal.

 

“No.” Was his cold response.

 

Shrugging, the shark man shifted his gaze towards the girl’s face. The kunochi was sweating a lot and green chakra was leaving her hands, wait… The shark man widened his eyes, as the chakra moulded round her knuckles wholly. Withdrawing her hand, she slammed it straight into the brick wall, “SHANNARO!!” Though the wall didn’t move, only a small crack emerged on its’ surface.

 

“What was that, Hmm?” The blond asked, taking a step closer towards the female.

 

“WAKE THE FUCK UP BITCH!” The cussing man yelled.

 

 _“Hidan. Shut up, “_ The man standing next to him, gave him a dark stare. 

 

“Can the two of you calm down? You guys are crazy,” The shark-man-alike said with a wave of his hand.

 

“Shut up fish-face!” Was the answer he received.  

 

“Silence,” A orange haired man gave each of them a grim look, daring them to continue with their argument.

 

The room flung into sweet calmness. Itachi’s hand glowered a darker blue, as he charged more chakra throughout his palms. In response to this, the seal shone a red color and burned on the girl’s skin.

 

“NO!” A yelp came from the woman beneath of his clutches, and another fist hit the wall, but this time the impact was more severe. A few rocks sprawled from the now expanded cut.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” The girl cried out, hands gripping a hold of the wall. “Hidan-sensei! Please, it was an accident!”

 

This made the silver haired raise an eyebrow, “what the _fuck_ is going on?”    

 

“No idea, Hmm,” came a comment from the blond. “Something about you.”

 

“I can fucking hear that, you stupid prick,” Hidan growled, turning to face the blond.

 

The man next to him, gripped at his collar, “Stop it, Hidan. Make any more damage and you’ll pay for it.”

 

“I’m fucking not scared of your stitch-face, Kakuzu!” Hidan roared, smashing Kakuzu in the gut and making him fly, hitting a piece of the stone surroundings.

 

Placing a hand on his face, the orange haired man shook his head. After a moment, the stitched man rose from the stones covering parts of his body. He looked pissed off, anyone could notice. Before Kakuzu had a chance to attack Hidan, he had gotten in between them. “As the leader of the Akatsuki, you are ought to obey and not getting into fights, in my presence. Am I clear?” He was satisfied if they didn’t try and kill each other, when they were out on missions. Fighting each other was acceptable, he didn’t care what they did to each other when he was absent. But in his presence, he demanded proper behaviour.

 

Both men stopped in their tracks, sending each other death glares. Ignoring this, their leader focused back on the kunochi. _“If you end up killing her Pein, we will destroy your world.”_ The voice of the female that put them through this entered his mind.

 

“Itachi,” He called briefly, earning the Uchia’s attention; he had turned to look at him in the eyes. “Stop the jutsu and retreat back to your room, as will the rest of you, expect for you.” His ringed eyes landed on red flaming hair. “Watch her closely and tell me if anything happens, but do not try anything stupid.”

 

On his orders, the men retreated from the woman and himself exiled as well, only leaving the red head.

 

_*Normal pov, with the Akatsuki, from Sakura’s “dream” END *_

 

‘They’re the ones from my dream… I can tell by their different sounds. They’re just from my dream, am I making this up in my head?’ Letting my eyes twirl open, Hidan-sensei was standing in front of me now, with a very angry look across his features.

 

 

“You just didn’t do that, bitch,” He growled and reached out for my wrist.

 

“NO!” I yelped from fear and threw my fist straight into his face, with more force then I thought I could manage.  He flew backwards and landed on the same spot as before.

 

Hearing a snarl from him, I shuddered. “Now you’ve done it bitch!”

 

Seeing him getting up, with a fierce gaze, I cried out, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Hidan-sensei! Please, it was an accident!”  A burning sensation roamed my scar and I groaned out. ‘Hurts, hurts…IT HURTS!’

 

A wicked smile sat across his lips, when he came in closer. Turning around, I grabbed a hold of the doorknob, but stopped in midway of quirking it open. My head felt like splitting apart, just as if my skin was really on fire! ‘Hurts… Hurts…!’ Shaking my head to the sides, I crumbled down onto my knees. My hand positioned loosely on the doorknob.

 

 

_Tap tap tap_

Footsteps was closing in on me. Feeling weak, my eyes rolled back and I took a last look at the ceiling, before I passed out.

 

*normal pov*

 

Staring at the lifeless student laying spread in front of him, Hidan smiled sickly. Bending down to her level, he grabbed a hold of her neck and squeezed it. A painful moan erupted from her lungs, which only made him smile darkly. “That sounds so fucking sexy.”

 

Releasing the grip, he glided his arms under her body and brought her in, until her head slouched on his chest. Straightening himself, he went outside of the classroom and wandered the corridor.

 

Spotting the stairs leading to the first floor, Hidan’s heavy steps echoed throughout the air. Since it was the basement, there was no wonder it got struck back at you, the echoing sounds.   

 

Glancing around the hallway, he spotted no one. Well it wasn’t odd, the lessons have already started, so he shouldn’t see anyone skipping from class. Expect for the girl he’s holding in his arms. Smirking, Hidan walked past a few classrooms and then opened a lone door, getting inside the room, of his own space. The man placed down Sakura on a bed situated by the window, while Hidan viewed her body with a lustful look. Damn she was sexy, the picture the Uchiha sent him off her nakedness, made the man want to devour her for himself.  

 

“Time to get this shit started,” he announced into the room, grabbing a hold of Sakura’s clothing and pulling them off, leaving her completely naked in front of his eyes. “Shit, this stupid whore is too hot.”

 

Groaning, the man laid her on her back, so her chest and pussy was visible to his yearning gaze. Moving his hand closer to her neither lips, made his hunger increase and he pinched at her labia.

 

“Ahh!” A soft sound pressed her lips.

 

“Damn,” he grunted, feeling his dick pulsating against his shorts.

 

When his other hand cupped her breast, the woman’s head shot up in an instant and glared at him. “What is an Akatsuki member doing to my body?” Her voice was filled with venom, lashing at him.

 

Getting up into a sitting position, she charged chakra to both of her hands, leg and trusted a kick into his abdomen, making him fall. “This doesn’t look like Konoha, where am I?”  The girl had wondered aloud, putting back her clothes on, and scanning through the unfamiliar room.

 

She sped out of the door, meeting with ringed eyes. ‘Pein…’ She thought, immediately taking a fighting stance. “What is the leader of Akatsuki doing here?” She spat heatedly.

 

“Is that a way to talk to your sensei, Haruno-san?” He watched her calmly, slightly confused by the change in her behaviour.

 

“Sensei?” A puzzled look graced her face. ‘What is he talking about!?’

 

Then she felt an intense throb in her head. ‘Fuck.’ And that was her last thought before she passed out again, falling forward, into Pein’s arms, who had caught her nicely.

 

Staring down at the woman in his hand, Pein carried her to the nurse office and left her there.

 

*normal pov end, Sakuras’ pov starts*

 

” Sakura, Sakura,” a concerned voice called me out from my blackness. Sliding up my eyelids, I saw the familiar nurse, looking at me with worry.

 

“I’m fine,” I drowsed out, smiling gently. ‘Weird, I can’t remember anything… I was sitting by the door and my teacher was behind me…’ Focusing my mind a bit more, I tried to make out of more things then just that. And I did remember what happened before I came to that state, Hidan tried to ravish me and I fought back, with strong fists and then I even heard their voices in my head. I must be a very crazy person, for that to even happen. The rest was a blur…

 

‘Ugh, my head and back still hurts. Not as much as before though, I’ll never forgive that cussing bastard for this.’ **‘Actually, let’s just hope he forgets it alright? WE NEED TO TALK TO ITACHI-SENSEI AND BLAME HIM FOR ALL OF THIS THAT HAPPENED TO US!!’**

 

‘Not so loud inner, it hurts!’ I protested to her loudness.  **‘Ops, sorry!’**

“Sakura, your lesson with Sasori starts in about 15 minutes, do you think you can go?” Haku-sensei asked me uneasily.

 

“Heh, I’m fine! Just give me a moment!” I reassured with a grin.

 

Haku-sensei nodded back and went back to his desk, putting back the first aid kit. ‘He must have been very worried,’ I mused. **‘Hey Saku! That’s Haku-sensei for you! That beautiful man is awesome!’**

Getting up to my feet, I yawned. My head was still throbbing, as did my back. Wonder what the hell happened during my unconscious state. Shrugging I let it go, for now, and left the nurse office. “Bye Haku-sense!”

 

“Be careful, Sakura, I don’t want to see you laying here again!” he called back, making a grin appear on my lips.

 

I stormed down the corridors, passing every student in my way. Then strolled a corner, meeting with my classmates standing outside of Sasori’s classroom.  Hurriedly, I made my way and joined the crowd.

 

“Sakura! There you are!” Ino took me into a strong grip, from the side. She was leaning against my left side, blowing at my ear. “Girl, why the heck did you skip Gai-sense’s lesson! You love gymnastics!”

 

Ignoring her closeness, I sighed, “I… Passed out after Hidan-sensei’s lesson…”

 

There was no way in hell, I would tell her exactly what happened. Ino can be a worry wart, even more than Haku-sensei, and I preferred to see her smiling.

 

“You came from the nurse office?” Ino measured my gaze, with a concerned stare.

 

“Yeah, but I’m fine! Really!” Flapping hands in front of my face, I grinned.

 

“Shh, Sakura, Sasori-sensei is here now,” hushing me, the girl rotated me towards where he came from and we both stared.

 

Sasori looked bored as ever. It was hard to believe, that he had touched my private parts.  He doesn’t seem interested in anyone at all, sometimes I wondered if he would do the same to other students. Or was it only me, that he harassed?

 

“Shit,” I swore underneath my breath, as another painful throb shot my skull bones. 

 

“What’s wrong?” my friend asked, nervously.

 

“Nothing…” I grumbled, tilting her a large smile.  

 

“Class, go inside and take your seats,” Sasori’s voice derived over my shoulder. “I will call each one of you to stand in front and give detailed information, from your assignment.”

 

‘Wait, what?!?’ Now I really cursed at myself, forgetting my bag and my important books, did not suit me. I rarely forget things. At least not until _they_ harassed my body.

The other students got down on their seats, my bored teacher still looming over my head. I took a deep breath, before my lips moved as in speech, “Sasori-sensei… I won’t be able to tell it in detail, since I forgot my bags and books.”

 

“I see, Haruno-san you may stay after class.” The man got inside of the classroom and started writing names on the board.

 

‘Yup, time to get… Attacked again…’ Feeling slightly defeated, I took my seat next to Ino-pig and leaned against her shoulder. “Ino, I have no books with me,” whining like a small child, she petted my shoulder. “There, there, Sakura. Sasori-sensei isn’t all that bad.”

 

‘He is.’ **‘NO, HE ISN’T! SASORI-SENSEI IS WONDERFUL!!’** That was the fabulous scream of my lovely inner self, who now have made a few random appearances. Well, she can’t do much but popping out from nowhere. 

 

**‘Oi, Saku! Stop acting like that to yourself!’**

‘Yes mom,’ chuckling, her face became red in anger. **‘I AM TOO YOUNG TO BE A MOTHER!’**

‘Alright, I’m sorry “me”.’

 

_*time skip, after class session is over*_

Arms crossed over my chest. I sat lazily on top of a table closest to his desk. Sasori was seated on the stool and scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He has done this for a good 15 minutes already, not giving me a sign if he knows I’m here or not. Then, why the heck was I here and wasting my precious time, on nothing?

 

Swinging back and forward with my legs, I stayed silent and waited. This was making me go crazy, fine. Jumping down to the floor, I proceeded towards the doorframe.

 

“I didn’t say you could leave yet, Haruno-san,” came an annoyed voice.

 

“You’re only writing something! I have better things to do then sit and wait for you, Sasori-sensei!” I exclaimed more loudly then I intended to.

_Crack_

Hearing the chair crashing into the floor, forced a shudder swirl inside my abdomen. This wasn’t good at all… I’m not even sure why I shouted back, I usually didn’t do stuffs like these…

 

Gulping, I felt fingers tangling with my own and pulling me. My face met with his shoulder blade, a blush creeping up my cheeks. Then I felt it, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and held me tightly. Scent of a man went through my nostrils, making my chest tingle of need.

 

“I-I’m s-sorry,” these words strained against his ear, his body slightly shifting and then soft lips got put against the top of my hair.

 

**Chapter 6; end**

**Hope you enjoyed at least the little PeinSaku in this chapter!**

**And as well as the other pairings, so wondering yet what the heck is going on with Sakura and the Akatsuki? Hopefully this chapter explained more on what truly is going on!**


	7. Back to the real world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long to realize that I forgot to post the actual chapter text in here, or it vanished ?  
> Not sure. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it though!

_Recap_

_Gulping, I felt fingers tangling with my own and pulling me. My face met with his shoulder blade, a blush creeping up my cheeks. Then I felt it, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and held me tightly. Scent of a man went through my nostrils, making my chest tingle of need._

_“I-I’m s-sorry,” these words strained against his ear, his body slightly shifting and then soft lips got put against the top of my hair._

_Recap end_

The sensation of his smooth lips pressing against my hair, forced a moan explode from inside of my throat. His arms strengthened the hold around my back, as if I was _his_ possession. A tainted blush washed over my face, while a tingling feeling slashed against my inner walls.

I was supposed to detest him, he was one of my annoying teachers, and never bothered me until now. I always had the best grades but because I accidently skipped all three of their classes, I found myself in these weird situations? Why, I didn’t understand their purpose.

And then there were the dreams, as if it was in another world. They looked different, they appeared even more intimating as they do in the real world… I mean, this world can’t be fake as dream-Pein-sensei said, right?

A soft kiss plastered on my left eye, pulling me out from my drifting confusions. With half lidded orbs, my gaze stared into his bored, yet breathtakingly eyes. With one glance, he made me feel weird, so much that I didn’t want his gaze to leave mine.

 

‘Hold on, what the hell am I even doing?’ A hurried shake of my head stirred and I placed my hands against his, pulling them away from me, as I took a step back. My eyes stared at him with coldness, “Sasori-sensei, I am going to leave now, and you will not stop me. I have done nothing wrong to deserve this!”

 

I looked at him, feeling curiosity store in the pit of my stomach. His reaction to my words, I wanted to see.

A dark gleam hovered in his eyes, as his lips hauled into a bored smirk, “You’re telling me you don’t want this? Haruno-san.”

 

I nodded firmly, “Of course I don’t!”  **‘You want this girl, just face it, you want him! You want THEM!’** ‘Inner stop, I don’t want this! I’m much better than this, I am!’

 

“Alright then Haruno-san, I’ll allow you to leave if you succeed with my test,” Sasori unbuttoned his costume and tossed it on the floor, his toned muscles staring into my vision.

 

“W-what kind of test…” I murmured, the redness dotting on my cheeks were getting worse. Goodness sake my teacher was shirtless right in front of me! 

 

“Come here,” he waved at me and plopped down on his desk. “don’t keep me waiting, Haruno-san.”

 

Groaning at myself, I took hesitant steps until I paused in front of him, glancing downwards, and avoiding his nakedness. “Touch me,” my eyes snapped upwards. ‘What did he just say?’ As if he knew what was going through my mind, he repeated, “Place your hand here.” And he grabbed my wrist, letting it meet with his warm chest. He dragged it gently over his muscles, making me get a good feel of his abs, “You sure you don’t want any of this?”

 

 **‘OH GOD, SASOR-SENSEI-SAMA!!’** Inner was throwing a tantrum inside of my mind, with nosebleed leaking from her nose.  While a stinging swarm formed in between of my legs, making me squint my eyes.

 

My other palm pressed against his chest, by my own free will. As my breath hitched in my lungs, my fingers drew small circles on his chest and then pressed firmly with my palm, the hotness washing over me.

 

“I- “I was about to acknowledge my burning desire, by a teacher that annoyed the hell out of me… His hands, his lips, his face… I wanted them all to be near me, I craved it.

 

A strong aching-pain banged my head abruptly, something was tearing inside of my skull.

 

 _“Kunochi, do you plan to stay in your fake world forever?”_ The same bored tone of Sasori-sensei came from inside of my head. ‘STOP!!’ I screamed back inside of my mind.

 

 _“The one in front of you, is not the real Sasori,”_ this time a breath prickled at my neck, hastily I turned around, meeting with Sasori-sensei in a black cloak with red clouds. His appearance was see through, like a ghost.

*normal pov*

 

The Akatsuki member reached out with a lone palm and pressed it against the girl’s forehead, blue chakra gushing out and penetrating her mind.

 

“Ahhhh!” An agonized scream pulsated from the woman’s lips, hues snapped into a tight clench.

 

Different kind of scenarios went through her head, she saw herself growing up in a world she hadn’t seen before. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were next to her side, Kakashi-sensei was standing in front of them.  Another memory flashed through her head, of a blond haired busted woman who stood before her and instructed on something she wasn’t sure what it was on about. Then she even saw all her teachers, in battles against her friends, people she knows very well. Sasori, whom she herself defeated, but he was standing right in front of her, well and alive, why? And why in the hell had she been stuck in this weird world with these fake reminiscences? 

 

She remembered everything that has gone until now, what kind of absurd things she herself has done. What kind of fake life her mind has gone through since a kid in this absurd world, but she did not know who. Who created all of this? Who in the heck, dare to even mess with her brain? And how in the hell, did the Akatsuki even dare to touch her?! Sure, they weren’t real, but for the love of god, Uchiha Itachi? Her old teammate’s older brother and even Deidara, partner of the one she defeated? And even Sasori himself, had touched her body!

 

Worse thing, even if her fake-self fought against it from the beginning, damn their touches made her release her love juices, made her seek for more in the depths of her mind, though she never admitted to it.

 

As his hand had left her forehead, he locked gazes with her threatening glare, “If you dare tell anyone of my friends what had happened here, I will punch the life out of you, Sasori.”

 

Ah, there it was, her spunk and hate towards him. Yes, that dreadful look, wanting to bring him down, oh how it made him feel delighted.

 

A small chuckle rasped through his teethes, “welcome back, Kunochi.”

 

“I have a name. Haruno Sakura, use it,” was her firm reply, as she remained her ground. ‘Still, it’s hard to believe everything that has happened up until now…’

 

 **‘Saks, for once I agree with you, even I lost myself,’** that was her _real other_ personality tucked inside of her head. **‘And I’m the smarter one.’**

Rolling her eyes, she scowled back, ‘Hah, no you’re not. Nice try.’  Her inner only shrugged back in reply, not bothering with a remark.

 

“Sakura then, care to join me in the real world?” The damned puppet master dared to even smirk at her, a taunting leer was mocking at the pinkette.

 

“…Tch,” she felt annoyed by his actions. “I don’t know how to get out of here.”   

 

“Huh?” A chest hugging her from behind, made her recall that the fake Sasori was still there. Breathings nuzzled at the back of her neck, “Don’t you want this, haruno-san?”

 

A blush crept up her cheeks quickly and she felt that arousal stirring inside of her womanhood. “Let me go.”

 

“Your own fault, Sa-ku-ra,” purring into her ear, a hand hade made its’ way through her clothing at her legs and flickered at the thin bulb underneath her slightly damped panties. It was wet and slippery, making her uncomfortable.

 

“Do something!” Her pleading gaze stared into the real Sasori, who only wore a bored expression across his façade, “I cannot interfere with what happens through your mindset.”

 

“I didn’t expect you to want to sleep with your enemy, girl,” came his bored tone with an insignificant hint of amusement. “Enjoy yourself with my fake version.” His sarcastic and empty words were the last thing she heard, while he vanished from sight.

 

“Fuck,” Sakura cussed her own misfortune. ‘Calm down, I just need to slip away and ponder on how to get out of my own head…’

 

**‘Sure, that’s going to be hard Saks, I’m stuck in your mind after all.’**

Ignoring the other voice in her head, she grunted, “…Sasori-sensei, can you please release me?”

 

“You are pouring my dear A student,” came a hoarse whisper and a soft bite nibbling her earlobe, making her head tilt to the side, blush darkening.

 

 **‘Saks, wonder how the real Sasori would be in bed… I’m curious,’** came a yawn from her other self.

 

‘I don’t even want to know, just help me figuring how to get out from my mind here,’ Sakura thought back, whilst trying to pretend she was standing alone, without any hands roaming all over her petite frame.

 

**‘Fine, just because I love you.’**

Sighing, the girl lowered her head. ‘Even that crazy bastard wanted to attack me…. From my dreams… The Akatsuki leader did mention that they were tasked in bringing back my conscious, does that mean I have to wait for their final touches and go along with this?’

 

‘Wait a sec…’ A green chakra emitted from her fists and she slammed them into the man behind of her, making him fly backwards. Turning around swiftly, she jumped high in the air and dived with a fist hitting his stomach. As the damage got dealt, his body dispersed into small pieces of paper. “Well that was easy…”

 

The pieces flew in the air and put itself together again, but this time it was not Sasori anymore, but Uchiha Itachi in a black suit. “You have missed my lesson, now it is time for your punishment.” Then it changed to the blond-haired teacher, Deidara, “Hmm, can’t wait to have my cock inside you, can’t you, Sa-ku-ra?” Again, it changed to a different person, but this time it was a girl covered in a black cape, her face was hidden in the darkness, “I will now release you.” With that statement, a painful throb smashed her bones; loosing conscious…

 

*Back with the Akatsuki*

 

Legs stormed inside of the cell, where Haruno Sakura was chained to the stone wall. A red head was seated before her, “Sasori, explain what happened here.”

 

Getting up to stand on his feet, he rotated and faced his leader, “Leader-sama, the seal no longer covers her back. It’s gone.”

 

The man thought for a moment before giving a firm nod, “that’s good, then we can get back to the real issue as to why we captured her.”

“Deidara, Itachi, the two of you, aid Sasori in making Haruno Sakura being willing to join our organization as our personal medic ninja.”  Without hearing their replies, the man and the other Akatsuki members, left the three men with Haruno Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story won't die, however long it will take me, I will finish this story!!! *actually working on next chapter right now*


	8. Join the Akatsuki?

My Three Annoying Teachers

Chapter 8; Join the Akatsuki?

 

The shadows buried a portion of light within Haruno Sakura’s cell. A meek glow shone from the candle positioned gracefully in front of her chained and still unconscious self. Three looming figurines were hiding in the pitch black parts of her surroundings.

 

“Is she ever going to wake up, hmm?” A voice conveyed, curiously.

 

“Seeing as the seal on her back is gone, she should be waking up anytime soon, “to the blonde’s surprise, the Uchiha genius affirmed silently.

 

“This is taking too much time, kunochi,” came a third voice, with annoyance dripping from his tone.

 

The three of them were splatted across the room, standing decently far away from each other, as they kept their eyes on their captive.

 

Being tasked with making Haruno Sakura being willing to join their organization as a medic-ninja, shouldn’t require all three of them, but none the less, they always listened to the leader’s orders. Even if they couldn’t quite comprehend it most of the times. His reasons for even capturing this little girl in the first place. Was she really all that great?

 

Sure a few days ago they got tasked with bringing back her conscious to the real world, or so their leader told them and now he wants to have her in their team, well this was indeed interesting.

 

Time went by, with no sign of her recovering conscious.

 

Footsteps slashed against the stone floor, roaming across the narrow space and stopped by the door. “This takes too long, I’ll wake her up, myself.” Leaving that statement behind, he left out of the cell before they could protest.

 

Now only 2 of them remained, warily eying the girl for any sign of movements. If she was really back to the real world, they should see it by now.

 

The two Akatsuki members just didn’t know how smart the “real” Sakura actually was…

 

 **‘Outer, when should we make our move?’** her inner asked her, somewhat lazy as she waved boringly with her hand.

 

‘I can’t move yet, if only the other two also leaves. That would be perfect but with Uchiha Itachi it won’t happen,’ Sakura responded through her mind.

 

She has been pretty much awake the whole time, just keeping herself “unconscious” with some amount of chakra, keeping it nice and steady.

 

Finally Haruno Sakura was completely back to her normal self, though she did not forget the events of her fake world… They were still haunting her mind. The way she treated all of the Akatuki members as her teachers and even got touched by them. Though mostly touched by Itachi, Sasori and Deidara. The thoughts made her almost shake her head in disbelief. It is hard to imagine that all of that happened, but thankfully it was with the fake ones. So the actual real ones doesn’t know so much of those events, expect for maybe the red head. Since he was actually watching her before she regained herself back.   


But the big question was, who in the hell placed the seal on her back? Right that woman, in the fake world, she didn’t recognize her. Who was she? Sakura would still ponder about this issue. She had to solve it and pay back for the things she went through in her fake world!

 

“I’ll go and see what Sasori danna is doing,” came a voice further ahead, as she then heard heavy doors getting dragged onto the solid and footsteps soon disappearing into the far distance.

 

‘That only leaves…’ **‘Uchiha Itachi’** her inner cut in. ‘The smartest one of the three.’  Sakura’s mind halted for a bit, as she recalled how Sasori appeared in her fake world, the red head was probably just as smart as the Uchiha. **‘Duh, Uchihas are always smart. I  thought you knew that?’**

 

‘We don’t know that yet, inner.’ Her breath halted, as the light shining on her face got shielded. The previous light, now gone.

 

‘Shit,’ Sakura swore knowingly, the chilling presence of Uchiha Itachi was just hovering above her much smaller frame.

 

Fingertips pressed underneath her chin and pulling her face upwards, a warm breath tilting her skin, indicating that they were inches apart. This is where, she just had to lose her composure. This man made her feel way to uncomfortable, in a very frightening way too.

 

‘Calm down…’ Sakura was trying to think about something else, while having his piercing gaze look at her face.  Instead she just had to remember one partial scene, that the fake Itachi forced upon herself.

 

A small blush crept upon her cheeks and eyes snapped open in furry, drowning into red eyes. “Too close…” She breathed after a while of silence, as she noticed that even their noses were almost pressing against each other.

 

“SHANANRO!” Screaming ,Sakura broke apart the chains with pure strength, standing face to face with the older Uchiha.

 

“You piece of shit,” she swore lowly underneath of her breath, feeling her face getting hotter, and as well did she recall the fake memory even more.

 

Shaking her head quickly, she side stepped away,  getting the hell out of there and securing into a fighting stance. She was ready to strike him down any moment. 

 

Watching him in silence, Sakura closed her eyes tightly, avoiding the possible control of his sharingan.

 

*tap*

 

Eyelids squinted down roughly, head slightly shifting towards the sound of his foot caressing the terrain tenderly as he walked forward. It was almost like music, no danger did she feel from it. This took her slightly aback, as she absentmindedly loosened her tensed muscles.

 

‘Am I in a genjutsu already?’ Sakura asked herself, searching for any sign of her inner-self. Finding nothing, she concluded that she was indeed trapped in his jutsu. ‘Damn is he fast. As soon as I opened my eyes, he already pulled me in without me realizing it!’

 

Groaning silently to herself, she moved her hands to each other and took a deep breath, “Release!”

 

She was only stuck in his genjutsu for a short time, or so she thought. All three Akatsuki members were standing right in front of her, as she was chained tightly to the wall behind of her.

 

Green orbs glared at each one of them and stopped on a certain red head; he was seizing a bucket of water, which only made a single pink eyebrow rise gently.

 

Noticing the question evident in her hues, Sasori walked in to her. So he was only one step away from her body. A bored look grazed his features, as he showed her the bucket of water, before pouring it down onto her.

 

*splash*

 

“For you, kunochi,” he specified effortlessly, ignoring the deadly stare she was sending his way. “You were to slow in waking up. I don’t like waiting.”

 

*cough* *cough* *cough*

 

A thin smirk adored her lips, as soon as she finished coughing, “Sasori, my name. I told you to use it didn’t I?” 

 

There it was again, the hate she was signalling. Made him all the more powerful. “I apologize, Sakura dear.”

 

Grunting, she sighed at his sarcasm leaking out from his voice. ‘Why did these criminals have to be so damn sarcastic and fucking assholes’

 

“Are you really back to normal, hmm?” A curious voice startled her for a moment or two.

 

Her eyes turned to face his blond locks, “Yes, Deidara.” She spat him right into his face, grinning evilly.

 

His eyes grew bigger for 2 seconds, as he huffed angrily, “no more calling me for Deidara-sensei then, hmm? Or do you rather have me harassing you again?”

 

His eyes were glinting of victory, when he noticed the dark blush rise from her cheeks, as she hurriedly adverted her gaze from his.

 

‘Fuck,’ Sakura shut her eyes tightly, her body shivering ‘cause of the cold water soaking through her clothes. ‘Don’t think about it.’

 

 **‘Well Saks, Deidara might be a very good partner in bed, and good in pleasing. We should try before we escape, ne?’** Inner said, attempting to sound helpful.

 

‘You know very well who they are inner, let’s not try our luck shall we?’ Sakura said with firmness. 

 

‘ **That means. You’re considering it no?’**

Sakura was too occupied with feeling fingertips pressing on her chin to bother replying back.  Someone had snuck up on her again.

 

Her eyes opened, gazing into red bloodied ones. “What the hell do you want, Uchiha Itachi?”

 

A blank stare faced her back, before his velvet, pacifying voice spoke. “Leader-sama require you to join the Akatsuki Organization as its’ medic.”

 

“Dream on!” She spat straight into his face, orbs oozing with determination and finality.  

 

Sakura shook her head quickly to the sides, making his fingers slip away from her chin. As she stopped moving her head, a soft sigh was escaping through her lips. ‘Shit… This will be a pain in the ass to escape from. I need to think it all thoroughly.’

 

Wearing a straight face, Itachi cleaned his face from her salvia with a soft brush of his fingertip. The corner of his lips curved upwards into a thin smirk. Mouth parted slightly and his lone finger pressed on his tongue, while red eyes were watching her every move. A shudder spun down her spine and she turned to look at him, her willpower swaying. His dark leer was warning her in pure silence ‘don’t do that again,’ she said the words he was signifying, in her mind. ‘I rather not make an enemy out of _the_ Uchiha Itachi…’

 

 **‘Agreed, if he wanted too, he could kill us here and now.’** Inner popped up with an thoughtful expression across her façade  

 

‘I know, that is why I must play this carefully…’ A hint of sadness danced in her emerald hues, as she started recalling back before she got into her fake world.

 

_Sakura was out on one of those ordinary, spying missions. She received them a lot from Tsunade lately, so Sakura was mostly away from Konoha, and retrieving information about the whereabouts of Uchiha Sasuke. Her and Naruto’s goal have always been to get him back to Konoha and reform team 7 once again. They were his close teammate and they both disliked seeing him getting pulled into darkness. They wanted to rescue him._

_Before she got allowed on these missions, she was in a big fight against Sasori, while his partner Deidara was chasing for Naruto. There Sakura has proved herself worthy, that she could handle herself. As she defeated the puppet master by her sole strength. She also got some information from him, where she had begged Tsunade to go alone and spy for more information.  After annoying the 5 th hokage for 7 days straight, she finally allowed her to go alone and just spy, for news. And if she would actually found where they were, she would send back a message for Konoha and get help, is what she promised the 5th. Also one of the reasons why she was allowed to search in the first place.  _

_And if Haruno Sakura remembered correctly… She was on her way to find a lead on to where Sasuke remained at, but on her way there she also came across a hooded person. Who had slammed a chakra hand into her back, making her scream a horrifying sound before she had passed out._

_And after that, she would sometimes lose conscious and woke up with amnesia. One thing was certain, the Akatsuki was hot on her tracks after that particular encounter…_

‘It all made sense now… The hooded person must have been the woman I saw in the fake world and then, when I passed out, forgetting whatever happened before. Like a clap in my memories. Because I got a fake personality? She is the cause of everything!’ Sakura thought deeply on the questions circulating inside of her head.

 

As she had summarized everything that happened up until now, a hand was caressing her throat gently, making her tremble overpoweringly as she snapped herself back to her current reality.  

 

Fingers were pressing roughly on her neck, pressuring her breathing point. And there she was yet again, facing with the sharingan.  

 

A sheepish smile formed on Sakura’s maws. She could only imagine how irritated he must be, getting ignored and spat on.  

 

“I’ll ask you again. Are you willing to join the Akatsuki Organization, kunochi?” He was watching her closely, securing the hold on her neck tighter.

 

She laughed ironically inside of her mind. Was he going to kill her if he declined his offer again? For some reason, she assumed the leader wouldn’t allow her to get slain. If they really wanted to just have a medical ninja, they could have taken anyone. There are many good healers out there.

 

 **‘Oi outer, remember you have trained under Tsunade-hime herself’** Inner said with a shake of her head.  

 

‘…But still,’ Sakura pondered some more, meanwhile _accidently_ paying no attention to the Uchiha again. 

 

“Arrgh!?” Sakura gasped abruptly, feeling a hand scrunch her throat strictly.

 

She cussed her own misfortune to being unable to move because of the chains keeping her in place.

 

Vision blurred, as her eyelids lowered, while staring back into his bloody stare. Then her head fell limb into his palm. Withdrawing his hand from her collar, he bestowed her one last glance before he stood upright.

 

Deidara has been observing the scene stir up in front of him with a grin embracing his lips.  Seeing how the kunochi got lost in her trail of thoughts, while being near the intimidating Uchiha, was peculiar indeed, and amusing. 

 

“Hehehe,” a low chuckle roared out from his chest, while one of his hands rose from his pockets and sealed his mouth hastily, attempting to contain his laughter.

 

“Brat,” Came from his right side, as a bored sigh escaped from the speaker´s mouth.

 

Ceasing his laughter, Deidara cleared his throat before speaking. “You saw that too danna, it was funny, hmm!”  

 

Sasori didn’t reply, getting lost in his own line of thoughts. Seeing as the Uchiha failed in getting her to agree to join the Akatsuki, they needed another plan.

 

“Deidara,” Sasori called, gaining the blonde¨s attention. “Next time she wakes up, be ready to confront her.”

 

Narrowing his eyebrow, Deidara thought for a moment, “Ah.” A devious smirk spread over his face, as he had an idea in mind to test out, on the woman.

 

*2 hours later*

 

Deidara was left alone with their prisoner, to make his plan into action. Well basically the other two men in the room needed refreshments, and they can not leave the girl alone. So here he was, thinking of a smart plan and  maybe have some fun…  

 

He slid down onto his knees, sitting in front of her. Tilting his head to the side, as he examined her pastel pink locks. ‘Pretty, hmm.’

 

Chapter 8 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are happy for this update! If anyone is still supporting this story ehem, sorry for the very long wait o.o   
> Oh yeah sorry that it is short as well, darn it


End file.
